¡Tu cuerpo es mio!
by elyon-origamis
Summary: Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto en el cuerpo de Sasuke¿Se aprovechara el Uchiha de esta situacion?¡Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Con tu cuerpo**

Sasuke tenia la mirada clavada en cierto rubio ojiazul, todos los días lo veía lindo, pero ese día en especial se veía mas apetecible que nunca, nadando con tan solo un traje de baño puesto y sin la menor idea de que alguien lo analizaba de arriba a bajo, Kakashi había llevado esa tarde a su equipo a un día de campo en el bosque, y después de comer los chicos se habían decidido a nadar un poco, Sasuke era el único que no se había introducido al agua, el era feliz tan solo con admirar a su rubio, en eso.

**-Sasuke, ¿es que no piensas convivir con tu equipo? (preguntaba Kakashi)**

**-Mfm, no me interesa (contestaba Sasuke cruzándose de brazos)**

**-como quieras, pero...me pregunto si de verdad será mas divertido observar a Naruto (a Sasuke se le pusieron los ojos en blanco) tal vez debería quedarme aquí contigo y averiguarlo (decía Kakashi sentándose a lado del peliazul)**

**-Esta bien nademos (decía Sasuke poniéndose de pie)**

**El Uchija paso de largo a su sensei y se dirigió a con sus compañeros de equipo.**

**-Mmm, ya me lo suponía (decía Kakashi para si mismo)**

**Los compañeros del peliazul miraban sorprendidos como este se integraba a ellos.**

**-Sasuke kun, por fin te animaste a jugar con nosotros (le decía la pelirrosa)**

**-Si mas o menos, pero no esperen que...(Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio le había salpicado agua en la cara)**

**-¿Decías algo...Sasuke? (le preguntaba Naruto)**

**-Hum, dobe, para tu mala suerte soy poseedor de un gran autocontrol con eso no lograras que me moles...(De nuevo agua en su cara)**

**-¡YA BASTAAAA! (gritaba el Uchija mientras iba tras Naruto)**

**Kakashi observaba a lo lejos a sus alumnos.**

**-Mmm, esos dos se llevan muy bien (decía este mientras Naruto había realizado el kague bunshin no jutsu y rodeado a Sasuke para salpicarlo aun mas de agua) pero...todavía necesitan de un pequeño empujoncito (terminaba de decir Kakashi con una sonrisita en los labios.**

**La tarde se paso bastante tranquila, los cuatro shinobis se habían divertido bastante, solo que comenzaba a anochecer y era hora de despedirse.**

**-Bueno chicos, espero que se hayan divertido, no ocurre seguido que nos podamos tomar un descanso como este.**

**-yo me divertí mucho Kakashi sensei (decía emocionado Naruto)**

**-Yo también me la he pasado bien (añadía también Sakura)**

**Sasuke es el único que no se dignaba en contestar.**

**-Entonces los veo el lunes (han de saber que ese día era sábado y además los domingos no se trabaja)**

**-Entonces nos vemos, adiós Kakashi sensei, adiós Sasuke...(se despedía la chica mientras se iba corriendo)**

**.Sa...Sakura chan...(el rubio entristeció al ver que Sakura no lo tomaba en cuenta)**

**-Mfm, dobe, si Sakura no se quiere despedir de ti no deberías de rogarle (decía Sasuke molesto)**

**-Si, para ti debe ser fácil como a ti no es a quien ignoran, por el solo hecho de pertenecer al clan Uchija todos te toman en cuenta. (decía enojado el rubio)**

**-¡Calla usuratonkachi! Te crees que a mi me gusta que anden todo el tiempo sobre mi, para mi que el privilegiado aquí eres tu, puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie lo nota.**

**-Mmm, así que así es como piensan eh? (decía Kakashi con una mano en la barbilla)-los dos chicos le voltearon a ver- entonces, tal vez quieran experimentar por si mismos como es estar en los zapatos del otro.**

**Ni el rubio ni el peliazul tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que su sensei hablaba.**

**-Bueno entonces...probémoslo**

**-¿Probar que, Kakashi sensei? (preguntaba Naruto)**

**-Pues esto**

**Kakashi comenzó a acumular chakra en los dedos de ambas manos, fue entonces que sorpresivamente golpeo a sus dos discípulos al mismo tiempo en el estomago, lanzándolos lejos y dejándolos inconscientes.**

**-Bien, resulto perfecta la técnica (decía el peliplateado) ahora, a ver como se las apañan.**

**Sasuke dormía profundamente, entre sueños escuchaba como alguien pronunciaba su nombre insistentemente una y otra vez, comenzó a abrir los ojos, aun no se despertaba completamente por lo que aquella imagen era borrosa, Sasuke Sasuke, el Uchija seguia oyendo que alguien lo llamaba al abrir mas los ojos alcanzo a distinguir su propia imagen.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso eres mi conciencia? (preguntaba aun adormilado Sasuke)**

**-¡Que conciencia ni que nada! ¡Sasuke despierta, Kakashi sensei nos ha vuelto a hacer otra de sus jugadas! (gritaba histérico el rubio)**

**-¿Otra de...sus jugadas?**

**-¡Si Sasuke despierta, Kakashi sensei nos ha intercambiado de cuerpos ¡**

**-¿Qué nos ha intercambiado de... DE CUERPOs? (gritaba Sasuke al fin habiéndose despertado)**

**Sasuke entro en pánico cuando vio delante suyo a su propio cuerpo.**

**-¿Q,,,que hace mi cuerpo ahí si yo estoy aquí?**

**Entonces Sasuke comenzó a analizarse el mismo, casi le da el ataque cuando se percato de que el tenia la apariencia del rubio.**

**-N...no puede ser..(Sasuke tomo aire) ¡¡¡KAKASHI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! (gritaba Sasuke con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones)**

**El Uchija estaba aun en crisis de nervios, Naruto se acerco a el y lo tomo del hombro**

**-Sasuke, es mejor que te calmes, solo tenemos que buscar a Kakashi sensei y hacer que nos vuelva a la normalidad es todo.**

**-¿cómo que es todo? ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Ah pero en cuanto de con el no se la acaba ¡**

**-Sasuke, cuenta hasta diez, ya te dije que no es tan grave (Sasuke encuentra una nota) tan pronto lo encontremos de seguro que nos arregla (Sasuke lee la nota) veras que para mañana tu y yo volveremos a la normalidad. (Sasuke le enseña la nota)**

Naruto, Sasuke, espero que con esto ambos aprendan a llevarse

**mejor y a entenderse mutuamente, Ah y me olvide decirles que a**

**causa de una misión regreso a la Hoja hasta el lunes, pero en cuanto**

**vuelva los arreglo ¿vale?**

**Besitos!**

-¡¡KAKASHI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

**Al cabo de unas horas Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban caminando entre las calles de la ciudad.**

**-Vale, no hay por que entrar en pánico, aguantemos la situación hasta el lunes y después asesinemos a Kakashi sensei (proponía el Uchija)**

**-mmm, bueno estoy de acuerdo en lo de asesinar a Kakashi sensei, demo, como le haremos para que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra situación, por que no se tu, pero para mi seria humillante que alguien lo supiera **

**-Bueno, seremos lo mas discretos posible, y para eso creo que tendremos que cambiar vidas tal y como lo sugirió Kakashi.**

**-¿cambiar vidas? (preguntaba el rubio)**

**-si, para empezar, tu iras a mi casa y yo iré a la tuya, y mañana nos reuniremos para ver que hacemos ¿te parece?**

**-si esta bien, yo también estoy cansado**

**-entonces yo iré a tu casa, digo a mi casa, bueno el caso es que yo te busco ¿vale?**

**El rubio asintió y ambos chicos se separaron, pasados unos minutos Sasuke llegaba a casa de Naruto, abrió la puerta lentamente y se introdujo en el lugar.**

**Sasuke se quito el suéter y lo arrojo sobre el sillón, acto seguido comenzó a buscar por todos lados la habitación de Naruto.**

**-¿por qué a mi? De no ser por ese maldito Kakashi que se le ocurrió cambiarnos de cuerpo yo no estaría pasando por estas humillaciones**

**Sasuke suspiro profundamente**

**-¡Kuso! Ahora tendré que quedarme en este cuerpo todo el día (pensaba el Uchija)**

**Sasuke entro a la habitación del Uzumaki y si mas recato se dirigio a la cama donde se tumbo por unos instantes, miraba el techo bastante pensativo ¿por qué coño había hecho eso Kakashi? El uchija no se tragaba la explicación que este le había dado, al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke se incorporo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, aun no podía asimilar que el dobe y el hubieran cambiado de cuerpo, Sasuke volteaba a todas partes, analizando la actual casa del rubio, pensó que era bastante pequeña, el siempre se la había imaginado mas grande, de pronto, un espejo al otro lado de la habitación llamo su atención, Sasuke se puso de pie y se aproximo a este, observando su actual cuerpo de arriba abajo.**

**-(¡Maldición! Y pensar que gracias a este cuerpo he pasado noches sin dormir solo pensando en el)-pensaba Sasuke**

**De pronto, el Uchija coloco una mano sobre su pecho, se sobresalto un poco al sentir aquello.**

**-¡Un momento, después de todo este es el cuerpo de Naruto, eso significa que...**

**Sasuke trago saliva y fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia su propia entrepierna, que en realidad era la entrepierna del rubio, el Uchija no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**-Y si...(Sasuke sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro) no, no estaría bien, yo no seria capas de hacer algo como eso.**

**Sasuke abrió un ojo.**

**Aunque...por otro lado, ¿quién rayos se enterarían?**

**El Uchija dudaba si hacerlo o no, aunque por otro lado, ¿cuándo le daría la vida otra oportunidad como esa?**

**-¡Ahhh no resisto, lo haré!**

**Sasuke se dirigio corriendo a cerrar todas las ventanas, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera, una ves finalizada su tarea se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama, el corazón del Uchija latía a mil por hora, fue dirigiendo su mano a su entrepierna pasando por debajo del pantalón, solo que este estaba algo apretado.**

**-¡Maldición, así no podré hacerlo!**

**Sasuke se levanto de nuevo de la cama y se dirigio al espejo, de nueva cuenta se encontraba admirándose así mismo, aquel cuerpo, aquel cuerpo era tan bello, no entendía como día a día había podido verlo y contenerse de saltar sobre el para hacerlo suyo, el Uchija comenzó a acariciarse el pecho por debajo de la playera, el ver en el espejo que era el Naruto quien se daba placer así mismo lo excitaba aun mas, se despojo de esta y continuo frotándose el tórax, tomo con dos dedos sus propias tetillas y comenzó a masajearlas, el placer era enorme y sobre todo cada vez que volvía la cabeza y miraba de reojo el espejo, Sasuke necesitaba mas, poco a poco fue despojándose de sus pantalones y bóxer para arrojarlos sin recato al suelo, con una de sus manos toco su pene (el de Naruto vamos, no se confundan) y comenzó a masturbarse, primero despacio y luego fue acelerando el movimiento hasta convertirse en algo mas salvaje, Sasuke se incorporo un poco poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama, volvió a pasar su mano por entre sus piernas y continuo frotándose una y otra vez, accidentalmente rozo su entrada retirando al instante la mano de aquella zona, después de breves segundos de indecisión, Sasuke reubico la mano en su trasero y lentamente fue penetrando un dedo en su entrada, al principio sintió algo de dolor, pensó que lo mejor seria continuar, al cabo de unos segundos ese dolor desaparecería, comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo penetrándose a si mismo, sin saber como al cabo de unos segundos Sasuke se encontraba gimiendo, metió su segundo dedo y volvió con su acción de seguir penetrándose, aquello no le bastaba aun hacia falta algo, con su otra mano volvió a tomar su pene para seguir masturbándolo mientras que su otra mano se encontraba ya con el tercer dedo dentro, por un buen rato continuo dándose placer de esta forma, la sensación era sumamente placentera, entonces el Uchija termino liberando su semen sobre la cama,**

**Sasuke había llegado al orgasmo, volvió a voltear de nueva cuenta al espejo para ver el cuerpo del Uzumaki todo sudado y cansado.**

**-A...así se vería Naruto... después de hacerlo mío (pensaba Sasuke)**

**-Mmm, ¡Si, en eso tienes razón! (añadía una voz masculina debajo de la cama)**

**Sasuke se sobresalto, de inmediato se sentó en la cama para alcanzar a ver como alguien salía de debajo de esta.**

**-¿S...sai?**

**-Muy buenas tardes, señor Uchija.**

**Sasuke estaba avergonzado, no, mas que eso, estaba furioso, de haber podido hubiera dejado que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no, antes tenia que darle su merecido a Sai.**

**-¡Cabron! ¿qué rayos haces tu aquí y como entraste?**

**-pues por la puerta claro**

**-no digas mentiras, yo cerré bien todas y cada una de ellas**

**-Sasukito, eso lo hiciste una vez que yo ya estaba dentro**

**¿Sasukito? ¿había escuchado bien? Sai le había llamado por su nombre, por unos instantes el Uchija permaneció mudo de la impresión, al cabo de leves segundos por fin pudo reaccionar.**

**-¡Deme! ¿qué tanto sabes? ¡anda dilo!**

**-Ay no te preocupes no se mucho, solo que a causa de un sello aplicado por Kakashi, Naruto y tu cambiaron de cuerpo por un día, a ti te pone el rubio, y ahora estas aprovechándote de tu situación para explorar de arriba abajo el cuerpo del Uzumaki, corrígeme si me equivoque en algo Sasukito (decía Sai en un tono burlón)**

**Sasuke crujia los dientes, como rayos fue a pasar que no se percatara de su presencia al entrar a la habitación, de repente Sasuke se percato de algo.**

**-¡Espera! ¿de verdad sabias lo de el cambio de cuerpo, o solo lo has escuchado de mi hace rato?**

**Sai se sorprendió un poco para después dirigirle una sonrisa maliciosa al Uchija.**

**-Bravo Sasuke me descubriste, tienes razón, en realidad yo no sabia nada hasta hace un momento, yo vine aquí por otra razón.**

**Sasuke apretó los puños-**

**-¡se puede saber cual es esa razón!**

**Sai volvía a sonreír de una forma siniestra**

**-Bueno Uchija, te contare un secretito (decía Sai mientras se aproximaba a Sasuke) desde hace tiempo que gusta Uzumaki (Sasuke se sobresalto) ¡no espera! Decir que me gusta es poco, me tiene loco, día y noche no hago mas que pensar en hacerlo mío, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, follarlo sin compasión una y otra vez hasta desangrarlo y hacer que el por si mismo me pida misericordia, hacerlo chillar de placer, y una vez, cuando piense que todo ha terminado, volver a tomarlo y empezar de nuevo, ¿qué dices Uchija? ¿no se te antoja también a ti?**

**Sasuke apretó su puño con fuerza y le dirigio un fuerte golpe en la cara al moreno. Sai salió disparado estrellándose en la pared.**

**-¡Imbecil, voy a matarte!**

**decía Sasuke levantándose de la cama mientras Sai se limpiaba la sangre de su labio con la manga de su camisa, el Uchija permanecía viéndolo con un odio inmenso, tan enfocado estaba en eso que no se percato de que aun seguia desnudo, Sai permaneció viéndolo.**

**.¡¿Que rayos me ves infeliz?!**

**-¿Qué que te veo Sasukito? ¡mírate! Te ves tan lindo así**

**Sasuke reacciono, volteo para ver la situación en la que se encontraba y rápido tomo la sabana y se cubrió con ella, no por pena, sino por que no quería que Sai viera aquel cuerpo desnudo, no, no iba a darle el gusto.**

**-Sasuke, ¿sabes? Seria sumamente excitante tomarte ahora mismo.**

**-¡Inténtalo si puedes idiota!**

**Sai se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió.**

**-No, no seria lo mismo, no podría jamás comparar a Uzumaki con tigo, deseo ese cuerpo cierto, pero también deseo la inocencia de Uzumaki, (Sai atravesó la puerta) creo que esperare.**

**Sai salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke sumamente furioso.**

**-¡Maldito Sai! Si te piensas que voy a dejarte hacer eso estas muy equivocado (Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia accionado su sharingan) Naruto es solo mío ¿entiendes? ...MIO.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: Ayyyyyyy Sasukito ojala y no desaproveches la oportunidad de ligarte al rubio por que sino las lectoras me matan ¿verdad chicas?, de verdad espero que este primer capi le haya gustado, no es mi intención (recalco) alargarlo mucho, pero aun así me esforzare en que sea un fic digno de leerse ne? Os agradezco también por haberme perdonado la vida en mi otro fic, tal vez no esta siendo el mejor de todos pero al menos si va con mucho amor para todas ustedes (ah pero si para cuentos yo) bueno pues nos vemos en el sig capi si, Besos!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Lo que se siente ser tu**

**Tic Tac...Tic tac...Tic Tac..**

**Los ruidos del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscura habitación, Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama del Uchija cubierto hasta el cuello por una colcha, eran altas horas de la noche y el chico Uzumaki aun no podía conciliar el sueño.**

**-¡Kuso! No puedo dormir (decía Naruto moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama)**

**El chico se incorporo, al caer un poco la frazada se podía ver así mismo aun con las ropas con las que había ido de día de campo el Uchija, ni siquiera se había cambiado.**

**-Maldición, estas ropas aprietan (decía jalándose la ajustada camisa) apenas me dejan respirar, ¿cómo puede Sasuke ponerse algo como esto? (el chico sacudió la cabeza) no, no, intentare tener el menor contacto posible con el cuerpo de Sasuke, es por eso que estoy evitando cambiarme de ropa, ojala y Sasuke este haciendo lo mismo (chicas se lo dicen ustedes o lo hago yo)**

**Naruto se levanto de la cama, tenia un poco de sed así que fue a la cocina por un baso de agua, despacio lleno el recipiente del liquido y lo bebió de igual forma, había agua estancada en el fregadero, Naruto podía ver claramente su reflejo en ella.**

**-Es tan...extraño...¿cómo pudo hacer esto Kakashi sensei? Mira que cambiarnos de cuerpo a Sasuke y a mi.**

**De repente Naruto comenzó a asustarse.**

**-No, no puede ser (los ojos del chico se tambaleaban) te...tengo ganas de hacer pipi**

**Naruto se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón**

**-Maldición, no hubiera tomado agua, ¿y ahora que hago?**

**El Uzumaki comenzó a mirar a todas partes.**

**-Calma Naruto calma, solo concéntrate en otra cosa y seguro que puedes evitar ir al baño de aquí al lunes cuando regrese Kakashi sensei.**

**El chico comenzó a meditar como si intentase acumular chakra, de un momento a otro comenzó a relajarse, al cabo de unos segundos la necesidad de ir al baño se había esfumado.**

**-Fiuuu! Estuvo cerca, aunque por otro lado tal vez este siendo muy exagerado, va a ser imposible que siga así por dos días,**

**Naruto bajo la mirada, analizando el suelo de la casa, se preguntaba como rayos Sasuke podía ser tal limpio pese a vivir solo, una imagen del Uchija con una de sus sonrisas presumidas vino a su mente, Naruto torció la boca, entonces sin querer su mirada se detuvo en su entrepierna.**

**-Ese Sasuke, siempre intenta ser superior a mi, me pregunto se de verdad la tendrá tan grande como presume (el chico aparto de golpe la mirada) ¡kuso! Pero en que demonios pienso, a mi que rayos me importa, aunque... (Naruto comenzaba a imaginarse una escena donde Sakura y el se burlaban de Sasuke al haber mentido sobre sus atributos)**

**seria bueno hacerlo quedar mal aunque sea una vez, si eso are, solo lo mirare una vez y ya.**

**Naruto trago saliva, su mano se dirigía temblorosamente hacia su pantalón, el chico contuvo el aire, el momento decisivo había llegado, comenzó lentamente a desabotonar la prenda, sus ojos se mantenían atentos a la situación, fue entonces que por fin alzo con una mano pantalón y boxer juntos.**

**-¡¡MIERDAAA!!(el Uzumaki cubrió su boca al percatarse del tono de voz que había usado), es mas grande de lo que Sasuke presumía ¡¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEE?!! (Naruto volvió a sentarse en el sillón después de haberse incorporado para maldecir su suerte) esta bien esta bien lo admito, Sasuke es mejor que yo en todo, incluso tiene la polla mas grande que la mía ¿y que? Yo aun tengo el collar que Tsunade no bacha me regalo (se hizo un silencio en la habitación, Naruto volvía a bajar la cabeza de golpe).**

**Mientras tanto Uchija Sasuke se mantenía recostado en la cama del Uzumaki ya vestido.**

**-¡Maldito Sai! Pobre de el si lo descubro asediando a Naruto, de no ser por la pequeña bromita de Kakashi ni saquera me hubiese enterado de las intenciones de ese tipo, tal vez cambiar de cuerpos no fue tan malo después de todo.**

**Sasuke se quedo dormido,**

**Al día siguiente ya muy temprano, Naruto se encontraba vestido, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche,**

**-Bien, Sasuke llegara hasta dentro de una hora, se que me dijo que me quedara aquí pero...**

**El chico miro por la ventana admirando la ciudad.**

**-Quisiera experimentar por una vez que se siente ser Uchija Sasuke (decía en tono triste el Uzumaki)**

**Sasuke recién se despertaba, eran las siete de la mañana, y aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era seguir durmiendo, sabia que tenia que encontrarse con Naruto, comenzó a levantarse lentamente frotándose los ojos., por otro lado Naruto (con el cuerpo de Sasuke claro) recorrían la ciudad de Konoha.**

**-Aun con este cuerpo la ciudad parece la misma que raro, a juzgar por el carácter de Sasuke pensé que desde su punto de vista todo parecería negro o algo así, debe ser que el amargado es el, si eso es.**

**Naruto seguía mirando a todos lados, en eso una voz femenina le grito desde atrás.**

**-¡Sasuke kun!**

**-¿Mmm?**

**Naruto volteo hacia atrás.**

**-¡¡Sakura chan!! (gritaba emocionado el rubio)**

**-Bu...buenos días (saludaba nerviosa la chica)**

**El chico Uzumaki se entusiasmo, era la primera vez que Sakura le saludaba en las mañanas, aunque aguarden, Sakura no lo saludaba a el sino a Sasuke, ¿por qué? ¿por qué la pelirrosa hacia eso? ¿no se enteraba que cada vez que hacia eso le hacia sentirse sumamente mal?**

**-Sasuke kun, qui...quieres ir a desayunar conmigo...**

**Naruto sabia que si quería darle a la pelirrosa una probada de su propia medicina, ese era el momento perfecto, Sakura se sentiría herida al recibir un rechazo de Sasuke, pero no, el no actuaría así jamás, por mas que la chica lo tratase mal, no le haría sentir a alguien mas lo que el sufría.**

**-Ha...hai..**

**-¿De verdad? ¡¡YATAAAAAAA!! (brincaba emocionada Sakura)**

**Sauke caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía a donde el rubio, es decir a su propia casa, detuvo su caminar sorpresivamente cuando un pequeño niño paso junto a el tropezándose con este.**

**-¿Estas bien? ¿no te lastimaste? (le preguntaba Sasuke al pequeño)**

**El niño solo permaneció viéndolo, de repente una mujer se apresuro a tomar al pequeño de la mano y jalarlo rápidamente en dirección a una casa.**

**-¡Suji metete rápido a la casa! (decía la mujer)**

**Sasuke permaneció viéndolos, pero no le dio importancia a ese detalle, continuo caminado un poco, era raro, a pesar de conocer de memoria el camino a su casa, se encontraba vagando por calles que por el momento le eran desconocidas, se percato de una pareja que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y le pareció prudente ir a preguntarles.**

**-Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme que calle es esta?**

**La pareja volteo a mirar al Uchija de una manera muy indiferente.**

**-¡Maldito monstruo! ¿qué rayos quieres? ¿por qué no te mueres?**

**La pareja dio media vuelta y se marcho.**

**-Vamonos mi amor, no sea que al monstruo se le ocurra atacarnos o algo así.**

**Sasuke quedo en estado de shock, ¿monstruo? ¿muérete?, el Uchija no entendía, nadie jamás en la vida le había dicho semejantes atrocidades, suspiro profundo para poder tranquilizarse, tal vez aquello había sido un error, tal vez lo habían confundido con alguien mas, decidió que seguiría buscando un poco mas,**

**Mientras tanto en una pequeña cafetería, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban almorzando bastante entretenidos, el chico Uzumaki parecía distraído, ya casi era la hora en que Sasuke le iría a ver.**

**-Sasuke kun ¿qué ocurre?**

**-¿Eh? N...no nada, es solo que tengo que irme**

**-¿irte? ¿a dónde?**

**-Bu...bueno es que me acorde que quede de verme con Kakashi, y no quiero llegar tarde nos vemos.**

**Naruto se fue corriendo dejando a la chica sorprendida.**

**-¿Pero que no Kakashi sensei se había ido a realizar una misión (se preguntaba la chica) bueno no importa, el caso es que por fin he tenido una cita con sasuke kun. -Inner: ¡¡Sabia que le gustaba SHANDAROOOO!!**

**Sasuke había llegado a su casa hacia rato, ni rastro del Uzumaki.**

**-¡Kuso! Le dije que me esperara ¿dónde habrá ido?**

**Sasuke salió de la casa y comenzó a buscar a Naruto entre las calles**

**-¿dónde rayos se habrá metido ese dobe?**

**En eso pudo ver a Sakura a lo lejos comprando dulces en una tienda de enfrente, pensó en ir a saludarla, no le sentaría mal hablar con alguien conocido solo para aminorar un poco su mal día, y de paso preguntarle a la chica por Naruto.**

**-Sakura (llamaba el Uchija)**

**La chica volteo con un deje de enojo.**

**-que bueno que te encontré, hace unos instantes me encontré con unos tipos sumamente desagradables que solo me pusieron de mal humor.**

**La chica continuaba viéndolo sin emitir palabra alguna.**

**-por cierto quería preguntarte si de casualidad has visto a Nar...quiero decir a Sasuke por aquí.**

**La chica seguía muda.**

**-¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no me contestas? **

**Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.**

**-Sa...Sakura mate (decía el Uchija mientras la tomaba del brazo)**

**-¡No me toques! (gritaba la chica golpeando el brazo de Sasuke) **

**Sasuke se quedo sorprendido.**

**-¿por qué rayos tengo que contestarte? (preguntaba Sakura) ¡eres un pesado!**

**Sasuke no reaccionaba, la pelirrosa se alejo del lugar, aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Sasuke una y otra vez, también Sakura...también Sakura lo trataba así, no, un momento, a el jamás le había hablado de ese modo...Naruto...a Naruto si que le trataba de esa forma siempre.**

**El viento soplaba muy fuerte, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una pila de ladrillos que se encontraba ahí, un grupo de mujeres pasaban cerca, para variar estas también le dirigían miradas de odio al chico.**

**-¿por qué?...(Sasuke se incorporo) ...Naruto, ¿acaso tu...?**

**El Uchija dio un salto y se poso en el tejado de una casa, desde ahí se podía contemplar perfectamente la ciudad de Konoha, el viento revolvía su dorada cabellera.**

**-Naruto...¿acaso...siempre te han tratado de esta forma? ¿a esto se refería Kakashi sensei con aprender a comprenderte mejor?...entonces...¿cómo? ¿cómo puedes sonreír siempre de esa forma tan sincera? ¡¡Si la gente, si la maldita gente te trata así siempre!!**

**Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse, apretó fuerte sus puños, en eso, un fuerte dolor en el estomago le hizo revolcarse en el piso.**

**-¡Q...que rayos...me ocurre?**

**-¡Tienes ganas de matarlos a todos! ¿no es cierto?**

**Sasuke levanto rápido la mirada, busco por todas parte pero no alcanzaba a ver a nadie.**

**-¿q...quien eres? ¿dónde estas?**

**-Dentro de ti**

**-¿de...dentro de mi?**

**-Jajajajajaja, puedo sentir que tu alma no es la de mi portador, no, tu eres diferente de el ¿no es cierto?**

**Sasuke se alarmo, ¿podría ser que el lo que Kakashi sensei la había dicho era cierto? ¿de verdad Naruto tenia en su cuerpo encerrado a un demonio?**

**-¡kuso! ¿acaso tu eres Kyubi?**

**-así es, soy el demonio legendario de nueve colas.**

**-De modo que Naruto es odiado por todos debido a ti**

**-Estas en lo correcto niño, debido a este endemoniado sello me es imposible salir, pero al menos are sufrir a mi portador lo mas posible jajaja**

Sasuke sintió aumentar el dolor en su estomago considerablemente, el dolor era tan intenso que apenas lograba soportarlo.

-Ya...déjame...(suplicaba Sassuke)

-¿ahora te arrepientes de haber cambiado almas con el mocoso?¡¡SUFRE EN SU LUGAR!!

Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-Esto te enseñara a no meterte en mis asuntos niño.

Al Uchija se le comenzaba a nublar la vista, sentía que de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia, repentinamente el dolor seso, Sasuke respiraba con dificultad.

-Bueno, por ahora es suficiente, no es mi intención matarte jaja aun no, nos veremos en otra ocasión niño.

Sasuke permaneció quieto unos instantes tratando de recobrar el aire.

-¡¡KUSOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Naruto seguía con su caminata, había ido a su casa pero el Uchija no estaba ahí, tal vez lo había ido a buscar y al no encontrarlo se había marchado. A unos metros de el se encontraba Sai admirando algunos collares en uno de los puestos, en eso el chico moreno volteo y alcanzo a divisar al Uzumaki.

-Mmm, ahí va Sasuke (Sai reacciono) no aguarden, si el Uchija esta en el cuerpo de Naruto, entonces...

A Sai se le formo una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Si... ¿por qué no?

Sai corrió para alcanzar al chico, Naruto iba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de este hasta que le sujetó del brazo, el chico volteo inmediatamente.

-¿Sai?

-Buenas tardes Sasuke (saludaba el moreno fingiendo no saber nada)

-¿qué quieres? ¿por qué me detienes?

-Bueno veras, lo que pasa es que esta mañana me levante con mas hambre de lo usual y salí a comprar un poco de ramen.

-¿Ra...ramen? (preguntaba el chico con la baba escurriéndole por la boca)

-Si así es, solo que al llegar a mi casa me percate de que había comprado mas de la cuenta, se que a ti no te gusta el ramen, pero al menos crees que podrías venir a mi casa y comerte un plato de este.

-¡Claro que si, lo que sea por un amigo! (gritaba emocionado el Uzumaki)

-Bien, entonces sígueme

De nuevo la sonrisa maliciosa de Sai, solo que en cuanto comenzaba a dar madia vuelta la presencia de Sasuke frente a el cambio por completo su expresión.

-¿Iban a algún lado? (preguntaba Sasuke muy molesto)

-Ah hola Naruto, solo invitaba a Sasuke a comer a mi casa, pero creo que será en otra ocasión ¿no crees?

Sai se alejo pasando de lado a Sasuke.

-No quieras pasarte de listo Sai (añadía por ultimo el Uchija)

-¿Y tu eres quien me lo dice? ¿ya se te olvido que te encontré haciendo ayer?

Sai se fue riéndose del lugar, dejando a Sasuke sumamente furioso.

-¿Ayer? ¿por qué dijo eso, qué hiciste ayer Sasuke? (preguntaba inocentemente Naruto)

Sasuke se sonrojo en su totalidad.

-N...nada, sabes que a Sai solo le gusta molestar

En eso el Uchija volteo a ver a Naruto.

-¡Pero como! ¿por qué rayos sigues con la misma ropa de ayer? ¿es que no te cambiaste?

-¡¡Claro que no!! (Gritaba el chico) de ninguna manera me atrevería a tocar tu cuerpo, no sabes las que tuve que pasar para aguantarme las ganas de ir al baño

-Dobe, ¿y por que hiciste eso? No tengo nada de que avergonzarme (decía el Uchija con una sonrisa de superioridad)

Naruto se molestaba, ciertamente el Uchija tenia razón esta vez, ¡Demonios! ¿por qué el Uchija estaba tan bien dotado?

-Bueno, fue suficiente de charlas, mejor vamos a mi casa, no sea que ocurra algo mas.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a casa de Sasuke, una vez que habían llegado, Naruto se arremolino en el sillón, estaba bastante desvelado y quería descansar un poco, Sasuke lo miraba atentamente, en eso...

-oye Naruto...

-¿Mmm? ¿nani? (preguntaba Naruto abriendo los ojos un poco)

-Nunca...me contaste ...el como te trataba la gente

Naruto se alarmo un poco.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Sasuke?, dime ¿acaso la gente te ha hecho alguna grosería?

-Bu...bueno algo así, pero dime ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Naruto lo veía fijamente

-¿por qué?, bueno nunca pensé que te importara, como Sakura y tu me tratan igual.

De pronto el Uchija sintió un dolor en el pecho, aquellas palabras había dolido, su querido rubio no solo lo comparaba con Sakura quien había ido demasiado grosera con el antes, sino que además el creía que no le importaba para nada, Sasuke tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar del enojo.

-así que...si es así todos los días ¿eh?

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado, no es la gran cosa (decía Naruto con una sonrisa)

Sasuke lo miraba con un poco de tristeza, ¿cómo alguien podría acostumbrarse a eso? No importa lo que Naruto dijera, el no se creía eso.

-Y...lo de Kyubi...

Naruto se sorprendió, el Uchija mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿kyubi?

-si tu sabes, me refiero a que pasa con el ¿te molesta?

-¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿paso algo?

-N...no claro que no, solo quiero saber para enterarme si debo estar atento a algo.

Sasuke decidió mentir para ver que respuesta le daba el chico.

-No te preocupes, a veces Kyubi intenta salir de mi cuerpo y siento un ligero dolor de estomago, pero nunca consigue su objetivo, yo soy mas fuerte que el. (decía Naruto mostrándole al Uchija sus músculos)

Sasuke veía serio al chico, ¿de verdad el Uzumaki podía soportar tales condiciones de vida? ¿cómo? ¿como es posible que pese a todo pueda sonreír así todos los días y ser tan alegre?, y ahora también estaba Sai no obstante con que la vida del rubio fuera un infierno ese maldito psicópata tenia la desquiciada idea de destruir a Naruto violándolo, ahora mas que nunca recalcaba su amor por el chico, sintió en esos momentos que volvía a enamorarse de Naruto.

-¿Sasuke? Te ves pálido ¿estas bien? (preguntaba Naruto tocando la frente del Uchija)

-si estoy bien usuratoncachi (contestaba Sasuke apartando la mano de este)

Sasuke se aproximo a la puerta.

-¿Sasuke...a donde vas?

-Tengo que hacerle una visita a alguien, no te preocupes no tardo.

Naruto se extraño ante esta acción de Sasuke, mientras que el Uchija se dirigía a paso veloz a casa de cierto moreno, saltaba rápidamente sobre los tejados de las casas, por otro lado Naruto permanecía sentado en el sillón analizando el comportamiento de Sasuke.

-Ese Sasuke ¿qué le habrá dado ahora?

-Mmm, estas muy pensativo (decía una voz proveniente de la ventana.

-¿Ka...Kakashi sensei?

-Ojayo Naruto, termine antes mi ision así que...UGH¡

Kakashi no pudo terminar la oración ya que su alumno lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-¿y ahora que te pasa Naruto?

-¡COMO QUE QUE ME PASA, POR QUE RAYOS NOS CAMBIO DE CUERPOS A SASUKE Y A MI, LE EXIJO QUE NOS DEJE COMO ANTES!!

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer eso

-¿¿NANIIIIIIIII??

Mientras tanto Sasuke ya habie llegado a casa de Sai, toco la puerta varias veces.

-Si si ya voy (contestaba el moreno desde adentro)

Tan pronto como Sai abrió la puerta Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el, tumbándolo al suelo de un solo golpe.

-¡Kuso Sasuke! En la cara no ¿acaso quieres desfigurarme?

-Me importa un comino lo que te pase, solo vengo a advertirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto ¿entiendes?

Sai lo miraba con indiferencia.

-No creo que eso pueda ser posible, Uzumaki y yo somos amigos, algún día vendrá a mi casa y entonces...(otro golpe de parte del Uchija)

Sai permanecía en el piso, Sasuke se acerco a el y comenzó a patearlo, mientras tanto en otra parte.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Pero si tu nos metiste en esto

-Naruto cálmate, primero suéltame y luego te explico.

Naruto soltó a su sensei.

-Veras, desde el principio el sello fue temporal.

-¿Co...como que temporal? ¿o sea que se acabara por si solo?

-Si así es, lo de la nota fue una pequeña broma para alegrarles el día.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo mas durara el efecto?.

-Mmm déjame ver (decía Kakashi mirando su reloj) como...diez segundos mas.

Sasuke seguía apaleando a Sai, en una de esas lo estrello contra la pared.

-¡Maldición Sasuke!¿aun no te cansas?

-De golpearte nunca

El Uchija intento acercarse nuevamente a Sai cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, Sasuke se agacho al suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Kuso! ¿y ahora que? ¿acaso será kyubi nuevamente?

Sasuke cerro los ojos, de repente alcanzo a oír una voz tras el.

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?

Sasuke reacciono rápido, ¿acaso esa era la voz de su sensei?, volteo hacia atrás para verificarlo, efectivamente se trataba de este.

-¿Ka...Kakashi sensei? ¿Pero que...?

-bueno, ya regresaste a tu cuerpo ¿no estas feliz?

-¿cómo?

Sasuke se incorporo y comenzó a analizarse de pies a cabeza, efectivamente aquel era su cuerpo.

-¿cómo paso esto?

-Bueno como ya le dije a Naruto, el sello que les puse fue temporal, y el efecto ya acabo así que...

-¿Naruto?

El Uchija casi le da un ataque, si el estaba ahí entonces Naruto estaba en...

-¡Sasuke ¡ ¿a dónde vas? (gritaba Kakashi)

El peliazul corría lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas, pasando por entre los tejados.

-No, no puede ser, ¡Kuso! ¿cómo rayos pudo ocurrir esto?

Maldecía el Uchija mientras seguía corriendo, mientras tanto en casa de Sai, cierto moreno miraba con curiosidad a su antes agresor.

-¿S...Sai? (miraba Naruto al moreno bastante confundido)

-¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿por qué de repente te detuviste?

-¿yo? No entiendo lo que dices, además ¿por qué estas tan lastimado?

Sai se puso de pie, no entendía por que el Uchija actuaba así, de pronto tubo una ligera idea.

-¿a que huele? (preguntaba el rubio)

-eso es ramen ¿querrías un poco?

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!! Claro que si

Sai lo miraba fijamente, ya no había duda, ese ere Uzumaki Naruto, de alguna forma el y el Uchija habían regresado a la normalidad, una sombra comenzó a rodear los ojos negros de Sai.

-Naruto...pondré a calentar la olla de ramen, mientras se calienta me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi habitación hay algo que quisiera mostrarte.

-¿en serio? ¿qué?

-no te preocupes se que te gustara, y si no aprenderás a que te guste (terminaba de decir Sai mientras se iba a la cocina).

Sasuke seguía corriendo, la casa de Sai estaba lejos y aun no llevaba ni medio camino, mientras tanto en casa de este, Sai había colocado la olla al fuego y conducía a Naruto a su habitación.

-adelante pasa (decía el moreno abriéndole la puerta al rubio)

Naruto se introdujo en la recamara

-¿Por qué tu habitación esta en el sótano Sai?

-tengo dos habitaciones, esta solo la utilizo cuando no quiero que me molesten, desde aquí es imposible que se oigan ruidos tanto de afuera como de adentro.

Sai cerro la puerta tras de si colocando el cerrojo.

-¿y que querías mostrarme? (preguntaba el rubio volteándose a ver a este)

Sai se aproximo al chico y comenzó a hacer que este retrocediera hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Naruto, siempre tan inocente ¿verdad?

-¿P...porque dices eso?

-aun no entiendes por que te traje aquí ¿cierto?

Naruto lo miraba extrañado, el moreno acerco su cara a la de el.

-¿ves esto? (preguntaba Sai señalando su pene) quiero metertela por el culo.

Continuara...

Notas: bien chicas eso fue todo, la historia termina aquí, espero que les haya gustado, ¡¡ESPEREN NOOOOOOO!! ¡no arrojen tomatazos por favor! ¿acaso no aguantan una broma, les mentí si habrá siguiente capitulo, solo que mis maestros se están poniendo difíciles y amenazan con reprobarme si no me pongo las pilas, por lo que he tenido que quedarme tiempo extra en la escuela, les prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto ok? Y por favor dejen reviews, me animan a escribir si? Besos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La poca felicidad se va

La carita del niño rubio reflejaba impresión y miedo, sus pupilas se habían encogido y se encontraban tambaleantes ante el comentario del moreno.

**-¿Q...que dijiste?**

**-¿quieres que te lo repita? (preguntaba burlonamente el mayor)**

**Sai tomo la mano del rubio que se encontraba apoyada en la cama.**

**-Dije...que quiero meter mi polla por tu culo ¿ahora si me oíste bien?**

**Sai jalo bruscamente la mano del rubio que había tomado y con la otra empujo a este para hacer que cayera bruscamente en la cama.**

**-¡Sai déjame tranquilo n...no es divertido. (La voz del rubio era entrecortada y temblorosa)**

**Naruto estaba aterrado, se le notaba claramente en sus inocentes ojos, Sai seguía sonriendo de una forma escalofriante,**

**-¿qué no es divertido dices? (Sai apoyo una rodilla entre la entrepierna del rubio haciendo presión) lo es para mi.**

**Sai termino de recostar al pequeño en la cama con un empujón y rápidamente se despojo de su playera arrojándola a un lado.**

**-¡Detente!**

**Naruto había intentado incorporarse pero el chico moreno hizo presión sobre sus hombros hundiéndolo en el colchón.**

**-No te preocupes, no tardare mucho.**

**Naruto aun no acababa de entender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que la demente sonrisa de Sai no presagiaba nada bueno, en su intento por enfrentar la situación grito el nombre de la única persona en la que confiaba en esos momentos.**

**-¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!!!! **

**Lejos de ahí el Uchija seguía avanzando hacia la casa de Sai.**

**-Naruto...(decía el peliazul mientras intentaba correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas)**

**Sai se detuvo unos segundos al oír esto.**

**-¿Sasuke?...(Naruto comenzaba a llorar)...¿escuche bien? ¿dijiste Sasuke?**

**Naruto abrió ligeramente sus ojos**

**-Acaso estas pensando que Sasuke vendrá a ayudarte?, si por el fuera estaría aquí conmigo disfrutando de este momento.**

**-¿Q...que quieres decir con eso?**

**Sai volvía a reír de nueva cuenta. Acerco sus labios al oído del rubio y comenzó a susurrarle algo.**

**-Ayer encontré a tu querido amigo Sasuke masturbándose con tu cuerpo**

**Naruto abrió aun mas los ojos de pronto.**

**-N...no...no es cierto...es mentira...**

**-No es mentira, es la verdad, si no ¿cómo crees que me entere sobre el sello?**

**Naruto seguía ensimismado.**

**-Además, te diste cuenta de que esta mañana se lo recalque en su cara, solo que no quise decirlo en frente de ti.**

**El chico rubio de nuevo derramaba lagrimas, no, aquello le era difícil de creer.**

**-Sa...Sasuke no seria capaz.**

**-Sasuke...tu amigo Sasuke...solo entiende lo que todos los demás en esta aldea...(Naruto lo observaba con sus ojos llorosos)...que eres un monstruo.**

**Naruto se sobresalto.**

**-¡!!MIENTES!!! ¡!Es menira!! ¡!No es cierto!! **

**El rubio comenzaba a revolcarse en la cama, tratando de safarse del agarre de Sai, gritaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que alguien pudiese escucharlo, el moreno perdió la paciencia, aquel maldito mocoso se movía demasiado, acumulo un poco de chackra en su mano y le propino un potente golpe al pequeño en el estomago.**

**-¡¡Argg!! **

**Sangre comenzaba a emanar de la boca del Uzumaki mientras Sai seguía sonriendo cínicamente.**

**-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Naruto Kun? Jamás podrás formar parte de la aldea JAMAS, únicamente eres el portador de un monstruo ¿entiendes? UN MONSTRUO.**

**Naruto apretaba fuertemente los dientes intentando alejar a Sai al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener las lagrimas.**

**-Y...si solo eres un monstruo..¿qué hay de malo en utilizar tu cuerpo eh? (Naruto se sobresalto) apuesto a que Sasuke entendió lo mismo, ambos reconocemos que tienes un cuerpo bastante apetecible ¿no te hace feliz Naru? (preguntaba Sai con una sonrisa desquiciada) al menos servirás de algo, ¡¡para satisfacernos!!**

**Sai saco un kunai de su bolsa y comenzó a desgarrar la sudadera del rubio, Naruto grito fuerte e intento girarse colocándose boca abajo y arrastrándose sobre la cama, Sai intento detenerlo jalándolo de la ropa, volvió a encajar el kunai en esta pero debido a que Naruto se movía mucho el objeto metálico alcanzo a tocar su piel provocándole una herida no muy profunda pero si grande.**

**-Agr. !! (Naruto se quejaba debido al dolor)**

**-¡Kuso! Te dije que no te movieras**

**Sai arrojo el kunai lejos y volvió a enderezar al rubio para que quedase boca arriba, utilizo ambas manos para terminar de romper la sudadera del niño y se apresuro a sujetarle ambas muñecas.**

**-¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEE!!**

**Naruto comenzaba a experimentar una horrible sensación de miedo, no aquello no era miedo, era terror, si terror, ahora no solo eran los habitantes de la hoja, sino que también se daba cuenta de que su amigo, su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchija había utilizado su cuerpo para satisfacerse, Sai tenia razón, incluso el peliazul lo consideraba un monstruo, pero si apenas hacia unos minutos Sauke se había preocupado por el preguntándole por Kyubi y por el rechazo de los aldeanos, ¿acaso no era verdad? ¿acaso había fingido?, no, aquello no podía ser cierto.**

**-No te preocupes Naruto, ni siquiera tendrás que moverte, yo haré todo por ti, tu solo disfruta **

**-Sai...snif...no...por favor no...(suplicaba el niño rubio al mayor)**

**-¿qué no?...pero si no sirves para nada mas, si quieres pregúntale a tu amigo Sasuke**

**Nuevamente Sai volvía a recalcárselo, aquellas palabras le provocaban al rubio un profundo dolor en el pecho, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y arrojarse al primer abismo que encontrase.**

**Sai comenzó a lamer desquiciadamente los pezones del chico a la vez que mantenía sujetas las muñecas de este.**

**-¡¡No suéltame!!**

**Naruto intento safarse nuevamente retorciéndose en la cama.**

**-¡Maldición estate quieto!!**

**Sai le propino un puñetazo al rubio en la cara tan fuerte que hizo que este soltara un grito de dolor a su vez que escurría sangre por su boca.**

**-No...no puede ser...**

**El niño rubio comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, sus pequeñas lagrimas se mezclaban con los pequeños hilos de sangre que salían de su boca.**

**Sai volvió a lamer el pecho del chico, esta vez volviéndose mas salvaje y mordiendo deliberadamente sus tetillas.**

**-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!**

**Naruto se arqueo hacia delante al sentir como su cuerpo era mutilado de esa forma tan vil.**

**-Tu cuerpo es tan dulce, justo como me lo imaginaba**

**-¡¡Onegai yamete!!!**

**-¿qué? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando**

**Sai se incorporo un poco, tomo al Uzumaki de la cintura y volvió a darle la vuelta para que quedase boca abajo.**

**-¡¡NOOOOO!!**

**Naruto al sentir como el moreno bajaba su chándal naranja trato de detenerlo estirando su manos hacia atrás, solo que Sai no permitió aquello, tomo las manos del pequeño y las aprisiono detrás.**

**-Tranquilo niño esto te gustara**

**Sai aproximo su cara al trasero del pequeño y comenzó a lamerlo.**

**-¡¡Basta!!**

**El rubio trato de juntar sus piernas para impedir que el moreno le siguiera haciendo eso.**

**-¡¡Con un demonio te dije que te estuvieras quieto!!**

**De nueva cuenta Sai lo golpeaba, esta vez el golpe de dirigió a la nuca del niño, atontándolo de momento debido a la salvajidad del impacto,**

**Naruto parecía ido, su visión se torno borrosa debido al anterior acto de agresión, casi como entre sueños alcanzaba a escuchar los dementes gemidos de Sai, el moreno había separado mas las piernas del pequeño y se encontraba con una mano abriendo un poco la entrada de este e introduciendo su lengua de lleno.**

**El rubio aun estaba demasiado desubicado, no sabia exactamente lo que Sai le estaba haciendo, sin embargo tuvo el impulso de intentar incorporarse, ya que Sai había soltado sus manos ya, las utilizo para apoyarse en la cama y comenzar a pararse, el moreno se anticipo a esto incorporándose el primero, con un movimiento brusco sujeto las caderas de Naruto.**

**-El momento ha llegado ¡Por fin sentirás dentro de ti lo que es un verdadero hombre!**

**Naruto abrió débilmente los ojos, Sai acerco su miembro a la entrada del pequeño y lo penetro salvajemente.**

**-¡¡AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!**

**El rubio experimentaba un dolor inmenso, intento desafanarse del moreno y arrastrarse por la cama, sintió una enorme desesperación por sacarse al moreno de su cuerpo, Naruto logro avanzar unos cuantos centímetros, sin embargo Sai le tomo de la cintura y comenzó a atraerlo a el nuevamente, el rubio se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas intentando sostenerse arriba, Sai reía desquiciadamente, Naruto aterrado arañaba las sabanas en su intento por contenerse al arrastre se Sai.**

**-¿qué pasa monstruo? ¿acaso no te esta gustando?**

**Sai tomo uno de los brazos del rubio y lo aprisiono con mucha fuerza en le espalda de este, con su otra mano estrujo la cabeza del niño por el cabello y la inclino hacia atrás.**

**-¡AARRGGG!**

**-¡¡ANDA GRITA GRITA DE PLACER, DI QUE TE GUSTA ANDA!!**

**-¡Basta!**

**Sin preparación anterior ni ningún tipo de lubricante, Sai había envestido al rubio ocasionándole un enorme desgarre en su entrada.**

**-¡¡NO, onegai yamete!!**

**Sai comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro una y otra vez del interior del rubio, Naruto apenas podía soportar tal dolor, sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.**

**-¡Ah esto es tan delicioso, di mi nombre Naruto kun**

**Naruto lloraba.**

**-Por favor...ya déjame snif.**

**-¡Te dije que dijeras mi nombre!**

**Sai volvió a golpear al pequeño esta vez el golpe fue a su espalda, accionándole en el acto un enorme moretón.**

**-¡Arrg!**

**-¡Vamos haz lo que te dije!**

**-No, por favor no..(Suplicaba el niño)**

**-¡Hazlo si no quieres que te mate vamos!**

**Naruto lloraba a mares entrecerró levemente los ojos, sentía un miedo a morir, su única salida era obedecer al moreno.**

**-Sa...sai (decía levemente el chico)**

**-No te oí dilo mas duro anda**

**-SAIIII!!**

**-Así me gusta, ahora di que quieres que te meta mi polla mas duro ¡dilo!**

**Naruto se sentía peor que basura, ya no le quedaba mas que someterse a los dementes caprichos del moreno, después de enterarse de lo de Sasuke, ya nada tenia importancia.**

**-P...por favor Sai...metemela mas duro...**

**Sai reía, aquella enferma escena la había soñado por mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin podía hacerle al rubio todo lo que en sueños se había imaginado.**

**-Como quieras Naruto kun, te complaceré.**

**Sai se volvió mas salvaje en sus embestidas.**

**-¡Nooooo! ¡ah...ah...ah! (Sauke...¿por qué?...¿por qué?) –pensaba el rubio**

**Sangre, pequeños hilos de sangre escurrían entre las piernas del niño rubio, con cada envestida que daba el mayor, su entrada se desgarraba mas y mas, provocando un inmenso dolor.**

**-¿Te gusta así Naruto kun?**

**El rubio apretaba fuertemente los dientes, intentando soportar las salvajes envestidas del moreno.**

**-Ya...casi...**

**Sai seguía moviéndose, al cabo de unos segundos, eyaculo en el interior de Naruto.**

**-¡Ah ah ah ah!**

**El moreno se separo un poco, Naruto seguía llorando, por fin aquello había terminado, rápidamente se arrincono en una de las esquinas de la cama, Sai lo veía con lujuria.**

**-¿qué ocurre Naruto kun? ¿tan mal he estado?**

**Los sollozos del rubio no cesaban, aun así daba gracias de que por fin hubiese terminado. Sai volvía de nueva cuenta a subirse en la cama.**

**-¿Por qué no damos una segunda ronda?**

**Naruto se aterro ante estas palabras, el moreno comenzaba a cercarse de nueva cuenta a el, Naruto sintió que su desesperación volvía.**

**-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Sai le tomo de los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el, Naruto intento sujetarse d la cabecera de la cama, Sai al notar esto le soltó una fuerte cachetada en la cara.**

**-Basta, ya deberías saber que pese a todo tus intentos volveré a tomarte no importa lo que hagas.**

**Sai se acomodo entre las piernas del rubio, y de nueva cuenta volvió a introducir su miembro en la entrada del rubio, esta vez con mas salvajidad que antes, Naruto sentía como de nueva cuenta su entrada ere desgarrada atrozmente por el mayor.**

**-"Sa...Sasuke" (fue el ultimo pensamiento del rubio antes de perder por completo su ultima pizca de inocencia)**

**Los minutos pasaron como horas.**

**Sasuke por fin llegaba a casa de Sai, se apresuro a entrar deirectamante por la ventana a la habitación de este, extrañamente no parecía estar por ningún lado, comenzó desesperadamente a revisar cada recóndito lugar de la casa, si dirigió a sala, reviso el baño y por ultimo llego a la cocina solo pudo ver una enorme olla de ramen quemándose en el fuego.**

**-¡Kuso! ¿dónde demonios se metió?**

**Sasuke estaba a punto de volver a ir a revisar la recamara cuando noto una puerta que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras.**

**-¡¡Es ahí!!**

**El Uchija bajo asta el sótano rápidamente, y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación rompiendo el cerrojo, lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.**

**-Na...Naruto...**

**Su pequeño niño estaba acurrucado entre sabanas cubriéndose de cuerpo entero, temblando como desesperado y sollozando bajito, la cama tenia manchas de sangre por todos lados, incluso se podía percibir un pequeño hilo de sangre emanado desde la parte baja del niño.**

**-No...no puede ser...Naruto**

**Sasuke fue desviando su mirada hacia una sillón que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, Sai le observaba desde ahí con una cínica cara de satisfacción.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto...ha estado delicioso...Sasuke.**

**El Uchija comenzaba a encolerizarse, nada ni nadie nunca había podido enfadarlo hasta ese punto, en el acto el peliazul comenzó a cumular chakra en su mano.**

**-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!**

**Sasuke corría hacia este destruyendo de paso parte de la pared al repegar su chidori a esta.**

**-¡¡CABROOOOONN!!**

**Sai recibió de lleno el impacto, Sasuke le había atravesado el pecho.**

**-¡Maldito! ¿cómo rayos no te mate antes?**

**El Uchija se había percatado ya de que aquella era una replica dejada por Sai.**

**-Sasukito, fue una lastima que te lo perdieras, Naruto kun y yo follamos como dos locos desesperados**

**La furia que el peliazul sentía se incrementaba exageradamente.**

**-Nos veremos en otra acacion Uchija...quizás**

**La replica se esfumo, Sasuke pego un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo, dañándose considerablemente la mano.**

**-¡¡KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Sasuke se arrodillo, comenzó a morderse el labio con el fin de calmarse un poco, sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento, de pronto un leve sonidito proveniente de la cama llamo su atención, Naruto seguía llorando.**

**-Na...Naruto...yo**

**Sasuke intento colocar una mano en el hombro del Uzumaki, pero para sorpresa del moreno el pequeño se encogía mas rechazando el gesto de este.**

**-Naruto...¿estas bien?...yo...**

**-Sasuke...**

**Su pequeño niño comenzaba a hablar, Sasuke se acerco a el para poder escucharlo.**

**-¿Nani? **

**-Cuando...cambiamos de cuerpos...(Sasuke seguía atento)...utilizaste mi cuerpo para masturbarte?**

**Sasuke se sobresalto, ¿qué debía contestar?, ese maldito Sai se lo había contado.**

**-Naruto...yo no..**

**-¡SOLO CONTESTA, SI O NO!!**

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza.**

**-Si**

**El rubio apretaba las sabanas aun mas duro.**

**-Lo sabia**

**-Pero Naruto, lo que pasa es que yo...**

**-¡¡YA CALLATE!!**

**El Uchija se petrifico, Naruto aparto de golpe las sabanas y se incorporo a manera de quedar sentado, se podía admirar claramente la desnudes del niño.**

**-¡Lo sabia eres igual a todos, igual a los de la aldea, igual a Sakura, igual a Sai, o tal vez eres peor que todos ellos por que finges ser mi amigo cuando en realidad me odias tanto como ellos o tal vez mas!**

**-¡No eso no es verdad Naruto yo te...!!**

**-CALLATEEEEEE!! Te odio entiendes? ¡¡TE ODIO!!**

**Naruto tomo la sabana como única prenda y salió de la habitación corriendo, dejando a Sasuke aun en shock por sus palabras.**

**La puerta se cerro levemente, el Uchija aun no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mas bien no quería hacerlo, **

**-No...Naruto...onegai, dime que esto no nos esta pasando.**

**Estas fueron las ultimas palabras de Sasuke ante de comenzar a llorar, la poca felicidad que veía entre su niño y el se había esfumado.**

**Continuara... **

**Notas: antes de que hagan nada, quiero informarles que tengo muy buenos argumentos para mi defensa, no espera, no los tengo rayos!! Solo intentaba hacer tiempo y que a las lectoras sintieran piedad por mi, ¿debería empezar a rezar? **

**El fic se dilatara un capitulo mas (Tal vez ) ya que no quise ponerme a escribir como loca y encimar todo, además de que le voy a dedicar un buen de espacio al desenlace que tendrán Naruto y Sasuke (Pero no se los cuento es sorpresa) espero de verdad que este capi les aya gustado y que se animen a dejarme un review por lo menos para decirme de que me voy a morir si? Les agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios, créanme que me han animado bastante, ojala que les sigas gustando las tonterías que escribo ah y les informo que ya también actualiza otra de mis historias por fiiiiiiiinnn!! "Con tal de que seas feliz" la verdad me he dilatado bastante ya que mi cabeza se encontraba seca de ideas, pero ya por fin he vuelto a escribir a ver que les parece ne??**

**Y bueno ya los dejo porque si no habré escrito mas de comentarios que de el fic en realidad, le mando a todos un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capi SAYONARAAAAAAAA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:¿No entiendes que te amo?**

"**¿qué pasa? ¿por qué esta tan oscuro?"**

**Unos ojos azules se abrían lentamente, leves risas se escuchan a lo lejos.**

"**Ese sonido, ¿qué es ese sonido?"**

**La visión del niño rubio se centro en un grupo de gente que lo rodeaba, la mayoría de ellos se reía o murmuraba entre ellos.**

"**Mira, ahora esta llorando jaja" "No sabia que el monstruo lloraba" "Maldito monstruo, se merecía eso y mas" "Es verdad" "Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieran matado"**

**Esas palabras, aquellas palabras le provocaban al rubio un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.**

**-"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué dicen eso? ¿por qué me odian si...yo no he hecho nada?"**

**De pronto una sombra se poso tras el rubio.**

**-"Naruto"**

**El Uzumaki se volteo**

**-"Sa...Sasuke"**

**Los ojitos azules brillaron de alegría al ver a su amigo, inmediatamente se arrodillo y se sujeto fuertemente a la pierna de Sasuke.**

**-"Sasuke...snif...que bueno que estas aquí...onegai tasukete...no quiero estar aquí..¿por qué? ¿por qué la gente me odia? ¿por qué?**

**-"Tranquilo Naruto (el Uchiha se inclinaba un poco para alcanzar a acariciar la cabecita del pequeño) ¿acaso no es obvio? Es por que eres un monstruo (Naruto abrió los ojos) Naruto, seria mejor si...te murieras.**

**Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos, no, Sasuke no podía estarle diciendo aquello, todos menos Sasuke, el peliazul sonreía tiernamente pese a las palabras tan crueles que habían salido de su boca, Naruto comenzó a derramar lagrimas, de pronto una falsa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.**

**-"¿De verdad...piensas eso Sasuke?"**

**El peliazul lo veía seriamente, Naruto tenia sus mejillas rojas, intentaba no llorar mas a la vez que intentaba seguir sonriendo.**

**-"Entiendo...(Naruto bajo la mirada)...después de todo...eso es lo que quieren todos...¿o no?...Tal vez...debería complacerlos, y hacerles un favor a todos.**

**Rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, iluminando el rostro del pequeño Uzumaki, lentamente este comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza, otro día, otro día con vida, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, el rubio mantenía la mirada gacha y los ojos entreabiertos, su rostro lucia varias gasas y parches que el mismo se había colocado para curar las heridas que le habían ocasionado el día anterior, era lunes por la mañana, sabia que en cualquier momento tendría que comenzarse a alistar para asistir a la reunión con sus compañeros de equipo y realizar las misiones asignadas.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, escenas del día anterior comenzaron a pasar por su mente.**

**-Sasuke...¿por qué? **

**Sin darse cuenta, el rubio de un momento a otro se encontraba llorando.**

**-¿por qué me hiciste eso Sasuke? (decía Naruto llorando con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos) ¿por qué?...¿acaso fui el único idiota que pensó que tu y yo...snif ...Sasuke**

**Algunas horas mas tarde, cierta pelirozada esperaba un poco molesta la por lo menos ligera compañía de alguien, en eso.**

**-¡Ojayo Sakura!**

**-¡Llegas tarde Kakashi sensei!**

**-si lo siento, lo que pasa es que un gato se cruzo en mi camino y... (el jounin noto algo) are! ¿dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?**

**-es lo que yo quisiera saber, tal parece que hoy es el día de hacer esperar a Sakura**

**-Mmm**

**Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza, la llegada de Sasuke capto la atención de ambos shinobis.**

**-¡Sasuke por fin llegaste! (gritaba emocionada la pelirrosada)**

**El Uchiha parecía ido, en cuanto llego no pareció importarle la presencia de nadie ahí, comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien.**

**-"¡!Kuso!! vine hoy al entrenamiento por que pensé que aquí podría encontrar a Naruto pero...(de nueva cuenta el Uchija miraba a todas partes)...tal parece que no vendrá."**

**-Bueno chicos, en vista de que Naruto no llega, parece que las misiones tendrán que hacerlas ustedes solos**

**-S...si usted lo dice Kakashi sensei (decía sonrojada Sakura)-inner: ¡Yataaaaa, Sasuke kun y yo a solas en el bosque!**

**El Uchiha volteo a ver a la chica quien daba pequeños brincos, en eso recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior.**

"**¡No me toques!!...¿por qué rayos tengo que contestarte?...¡eres un pesado!".**

**Sin proponérselo, Sasuke miraba con odio a la pelirrosada, había tomado conciencia de cómo la chica se comportaba con su adorado rubio.**

**-¡vamos Sasuke kun! **

**La chica había tomado del brazo al Uchiha, este sin pensarlo chisto los dientes y se soltó bruscamente del agarre.**

**-¿Qu...que pasa Sasuke kun?**

**-Nada, es solo que no quiero que me toques.**

**Sasuke paso de la chica y se alejo en el acto, Kakashi veía la escena pensativo.**

**Pasaron un par de horas, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en una plantación de arroz, colocando las semillas en el agua, el peliazul parecía ya bastante frustrado.**

**-"Kuso! Ahora podría estar buscando a Naruto en vez de realizar estas estúpidas misiones"**

**-Sasuke kun, ¿ya terminaste por ahí? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.**

**El peliazul no contesto, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría a la chica, esa presumida pelirrosa tan tranquila y feliz, mientras que su adorado niño se encontraba destrozado en quien sabe donde.**

**Kakashi, quien veía la escena, obviamente noto la actitud de Sasuke, fue entonces que se dispuso a hacer algo.**

**-Mmm, ¿ya han terminado Sasuke, Sakura?**

**-Ya casi, Kakashi sensei (contestaba la chica)**

**-Bueno, en ese caso, Sasuke tengo que encomendarte una misión **

**El peliazul levanto la mirada furioso.**

**-"¿qué? Otra misión, maldita sea, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso"**

**-Sasuke, quiero que vayas a buscar a Naruto a su casa.**

**Sasuke se sorprendió ante la extraña petición, ¿acaso su maestro había notado algo?**

**-Cho...choto Kakashi sensei! ¿por qué no nos deja acabar primero con esto?, ¡yo acompañare a Sasuke en cuanto terminemos!**

**-No hace falta iré ahora (decía Sasuke mientras se alejaba de un salto)**

**La chica suspiraba resignada, Kakashi le veía alejarse.**

**-"Sasuke, no se que les abr pasado a ambos, pero, de verdad espero que puedan arreglarlo"**

**El peliazul corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, se dirigía a casa del rubio, llego en cuestión de minutos a esta, en cuanto llego a la puerta comenzó a tocar impaciente.**

**Toc toc toc toc toc**

**Los golpes en esta eran cada vez mas insistentes, no había señal de vida en la casa.**

**-Naruto**

**Sasuke de un salto se poso en la ventana que daba al cuarto de Naruto, la cama estaba desarreglada pero no había señal del rubio por ningún lado.**

**-"¡Kuso! ¿Donde podrá estar?"**

**El chico Uchiha comenzó a recorrer la ciudad entera, buscando de local en local, yendo a los lugares que Naruto solía frecuentar, pero aun ni rastro del chico.**

**Ya casi había pasado una hora, Sasuke caminaba rendido y frustrado por no haber podido encontrar al rubio.**

**-Naruto**

**En eso el peliazul tubo el impulso de dirigirse al lugar en el bosque donde solían entrenar, aquel donde se encontraba el tronco donde solían amarrar a los perdedores de la prueba d gennin, el Uchiha se detuvo de pronto, cierto rubio se encontraba sentado sobre este con la mirada perdida en el cielo, los rayos del solo iluminaban su cabecita dorada, en esos momentos todo un deleite para el Uchiha.**

**-Naruto**

**El rubio volteo lentamente, su rostro no mostraba sorpresa, de hecho no mostraba emoción alguna, Sasuke fue acercándose hasta ubicarse a una muy corta distancia del niño.**

**-Por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando toda la tarde**

**Naruto no respondía, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados observando al peliazul, se limito a ponerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse.**

**Sasuke en un intento por detener al rubio le tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera, no hubo reacción por parte de Naruto.**

**-Naruto...onegai yamete**

**El rubio seguía estático, no hacia intento por safarse pero tampoco de intentar responder.**

**-Naruto, por favor espera quiero hablar contigo...lo que paso el otro día, yo solo quisiera decirte que no lo hice por las razones que tu piensas, no soy igual a Sai te lo aseguro, jamás te aria daño Naruto.**

**El Uzumaki parecía bastante sereno.**

**-¿Eso es todo?**

**-¿qué?**

**-pregunte que si eso es todo...Sasuke**

**-yo...**

**-no tienes que darme explicaciones, no me lo merezco, entendí perfectamente lo que Sai me dijo, soy un monstruo ¿no es así? debería estar agradecido por que ustedes me permitan estar a su lado.**

**-¡Naruto no hables así, eso no es cierto, tu no eres un monstruo!**

**-Tengo que irme ya, no tengo nada que hacer, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí**

**El rubio dio media vuelta para irse pero Sasuke le sujeto nuevamente por el brazo.**

**-¡¡No permitiré que te vallas así Naruto!!**

**¡¡¿POR QUE NO, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES EH? ¿ACASO TIENES GANAS DE VIOLARME TU TAMBIEN?!!**

**Sasuke se quedo en shock por estas palabras, Naruto había desabotonado su camisa para mostrarle su pecho a este.**

**-¡Adelante hazlo!**

**Sasuke se quedo expectante, Naruto comenzaba a llorar, de pronto se dejo caer de rodillas al piso.**

**-Vamos Sasuke hazlo, al menos así seguiré siendo útil ¿no es así? (decía Naruto con una voz entrecortada)**

**Al peliazul le dolía ver a Naruto en ese estado, era su culpa, todo era su culpa, había lastimado profundamente a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo no bastando que su vida fuera ya de por si miserable, avanzo lentamente hacia el rubio hincándose junto a el y abrazándolo.**

**-Naruto...gome...gome...**

**Sasuke comenzó a llorar junto con su rubio, fue entonces que saco un kunai de su estuche, Naruto abrió levemente los ojos mientras que el Uchija le ofrecía aquel objeto.**

**-toma Naruto**

**El rubio tomo el objeto, no entendía aquella acción de Sasuke**

**-toma el kunai y clávamelo onegai**

**Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos.**

**-¿y ahora que tonterías dices Sasuke? (preguntaba el rubio llorando)**

**-quiero que me regreses un poco del daño que te he hecho**

**El Uzumaki se sorprendió ante estas palabras, rápidamente se soltó del abrazo de Sasuke y arrojo el kunai lejos.**

**-¡Deja de bromear, yo nunca te lastimaría! ¿por qué me pides eso?**

**Sasuke seguía con la cabeza hundida en el piso, fue entonces que sacando otro kunai de su bolsa el mismo se lo atravesó en un brazo.**

**-¡!Aaaarrgggg!!**

**El rubio le veía sorprendido, a cada momento el Uchija le confundía mas, ya no sabia ni que pensar.**

**-¿por qué...Sasuke?**

**El peliazul se incorporo torpemente.**

**-por que...Naruto...yo te...**

**-¡No quiero oírte! ¿me oyes? ¡aléjate de mi!**

**Naruto dio media vuelta e intento alejarse corriendo, Sasuke le tomo nuevamente del brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo aprisionando al niño rubio**

**Naruto se sacudía una y otra vez intentando safarse del abrazo de Sasuke, el peliazul lo aprisionaba a su pecho lo mas fuerte que podía, no iba a dejar que el rubio se fuera.**

**-¡Suéltame Sasuke!**

**-De ningún modo, si te suelto ahora escaparas, y en mi estado no podré alcanzarte.**

**-Suéltame onegai...snif...¿por que haces esto Sasuke?...¿por qué?**

**El Uchiha abarco por completo la cabecita del niño estrujando su cabello con su mano, Naruto sollozaba bajito.**

**-¡¡Naruto, ahora escucharas esto quieras o no me oyes!! **

**-Yemete...Sasuke...**

**Sasuke cerro sus ojos con fuerza, el sentir así el cuerpo de su amado niño tan cerca la hacia estremecer, quería permanecer así todo el tiempo posible, disfrutando de aquel hermoso momento, ya que después de lo que diría no sabia que reacción podría tener el rubio.**

**-Naruto...yo...te amo**

**El rubio abrió los ojos de sobremanera, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante, Naruto trataba de asimilar las palabras del peliazul.**

**-¿oíste?...te amo...Naruto**

**Naruto quien había detenido su lucha, volvía entonces a retorcerse en los brazos del Uchiha intentando liberarse.**

**-Naruto...yamete no hagas eso...**

**Sasuke comenzaba a perder el amarre en el que tenia al rubio, en su desesperación ambos cayeron al césped, Naruto recostado sobre este, y Sasuke encima de el aprisionándolo por las muñecas.**

**-Naruto**

**El rubio respiraba con dificultad, opto por desviar la mirada de Sasuke, no quería por ningún motivo verlo a los ojos en ese momento.**

**-Naruto...onegai di algo**

**El rubio permanecía mudo, en eso...**

**-Ay, que linda escena**

**Sasuke abrió se sobremanera los ojos, Naruto también mostró reacción ante esa voz, el peliazul fue volteando su mirada lentamente hasta ubicarla en el punto del que provenía aquella insulsa voz.**

**-así es como debe de ser ¿no Sasuke? Solo Naruto y tu, abrazaditos y haciendo porquerías, agasájate Uchiha después de todo te toca a ti.**

**-¡Maldito Sai ¡CALLATE!**

**El rubio se soltó de Sasuke, el peliazul volteo a ver a Naruto, el chico rubio le miraba con terror, Sasuke sintió que su corazón se rompía, su amado niño le tenia miedo, todo gracias a las palabras de ese bastardo de Sai.**

**-Sa...suke**

**Naruto se encontraba aterrado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a todo lo que daban, una temblor espantoso recorría su cuerpo.**

**-Naruto**

**Sasuke levanto una mano intentando acariciar la cabeza del niño, solo que en cuanto lo hizo Naruto volvió a retroceder sin apartar sus ojitos tambaleantes del Uchiha.**

**-Ayyy, ¿ves lo que provocas Sasuke?, ya asustaste al pobre.**

**La burlona voz de Sai hicieron enfurecer aun mas al peliazul.**

**-No te preocupes Naruto kun, Sasuke no es tan bueno como yo en la cama, pero igual te ara gozar.**

**De nuevo el niño rubio retrocedía, aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke no iba a permitir mas tiempo aquella situación.**

**-¡KUSOOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano, aquella era chidori, la técnica que Kakashi sensei le había enseñado.**

**-¡Cometiste el grave error de regresar Sai, te aseguro que no saldrás con vida de aquí!**

**El Uchiha se abalanzo sobre el moreno, Sai no hacia intento alguno por quitarse de su camino, Sasuke había tenido ya suficiente de ese maldito bastardo, era hora de hacerle pagar todo el daño que les había hecho a el y a su niño.**

**La escena se nublo entonces momentáneamente, sangre, sangre fluyendo entre los cuerpos de ambos, los dos parecían haberse golpeado al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que Sasuke escupió sangre de su boca, Sai volteo a ver al peliazul sonriente.**

**-¿Qué pasa Sasukito? Creí que habías dicho que me ibas a matar.**

**Sasuke cayo al piso, un pequeño charco de sangre se formo de inmediato bajo el.**

**-¿De verdad pensaste que seria tan estúpido como para regresar sin tener una técnica con la cual contrarrestar tu famoso chidori Sasuke?**

**El chico Uchiha intentaba hacer presión en su hombro que era de donde provenía la hemorragia, de alguna manera, Sai le había regresado el ataque, Naruto contemplaba estático aquella escena.**

**-¿Frustrado Uchiha?, si no es así, deberías estarlo, por que ahora voy a matarte, y después de es me volveré a follar a Naruto jajajajaja!**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: ok chavas,como ya comente arriba este capi va dirigido a Riho chan, le prometí que se lo dedicaría, amiga onegai difrutaloooooo!! Que va con mucho cariño ne?? (el tigre caído, el tigre caído) ah es cierto, gomene, me he extendido un capi mas, pero ahora si prometo que el sig dará fin a la historia, espero les agrade, además LEMON SASUNARU SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!,oki dokiiiiiii!! gracias a todos por sus hermosísimos reviews, on toni se los agradezco (si es que no tenían de otra, o te escribían o no acababas el fic) la verdad es que si me lo pensé para continuarlo, y me lo pensare aun mas para acabarlo, pero bueno, le pagare horas extra a mi musa, a ver si por fin se anima a trabajar, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en este, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ojayoooooooooooooooooooo!! Wueno chavos y chavas espero les haya gustado el fic que fue escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes ne? Antes de empezar me gustaria cumplir con una petición y dedicar este capi a Solarys y a su amiga, me hubiera gustado que dejara el nombre tambien de ella para personalizarlo un poco mas pero sera a la siguiente okis?? Disfrútenlo chavas, que va con mucho cariño, bueno los dejo y espero sus comentarios,bye!!**

**Capitulo 5: Tuyo**

**Sasuke se incorporo lentamente, su brazo escurría sangre, aun así su furia hacia Sai era lo suficientemente grande como para no importarle en se momento lo que le ocurriese a su cuerpo, solo deseaba terminar de una vez por todas con aquel asunto.**

**Sasuke dirigió un golpe a Sai, solo que este lo paro sujetando el puño del peliazul.**

**-¿Eso es todo Sasuke?**

**Sai termino de sujetar al peliazul del brazo y lo estrello contra el suelo.**

**-¡Aaaarrgg!**

**Sasuke permaneció en el suelo leves segundos, Sai aprovecho esto para propinarle un fuerte pisotón al chico en la pierna.**

**Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, la sangre del Uchiha había salpicado levemente sus mejillas, aquel golpe por lo menos le había ocasionado a Sasuke una leve fractura.**

**-¡Maldito!**

**El Uchiha trato de incorporarse pero no lo consiguió, sentía un punzante dolor en la pierna que no se lo permitía, Sai se burlaba de la situación tan penosa en la que se encontraba Sasuke.**

**Naruto permanecía estático, no daba indicios de querer participar en aquella pelea, en eso una voz fuerte se dirigió a el.**

**-¿Acaso no vas a ayudar a tu amigo mocoso?**

**Naruto dejaba que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, ni siquiera se molestaba en ver como Sasuke peleaba contra Sai.**

**-No me importa...-contestaba Naruto-...ya nada me importa, lo único que deseo ahora es morirme**

**-Mmm...por mi haz lo que quieras, pero conociéndote yo pensé que al menos ibas a ayudar a ese Uchiha.**

**El rubio seguía mudo, Sasuke continuaba intentando golpear a Sai sin ningún resultado positivo, el chico peliazul comenzaba a perder demasiada sangre.**

**-Vaya vaya vaya, así que dejaras morir a la única persona que realmente te ama, y yo pensé que el monstruo era yo.**

**Naruto reacciono ante el comentario de Kyubi.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿cómo lo sabes?**

**-¿qué como lo se? ¿ya se te olvido que el alma de ese chiquillo estuvo en tu cuerpo por un día completo?**

**-o sea que...**

**- leí sus pensamientos mientras estuvo en tu cuerpo, jamás había conocido a alguien tan estúpido como el, mira que enamorarse de a alguien como tu que ni siquiera lo merece y además de eso, no tienes pensado ayudarle, mira que es imbesil.**

**Naruto levanto la mirada, lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.**

**-Sa...suke**

**Por otro lado, el chico peliazul se encontraba ya en extremo cansado, la hemorragia de su brazo le había hecho ya perder demasiada sangre.**

**-¿No me digas que ya te cansaste Sasukito?**

**Sai comenzó a acercarse al Uchiha.**

**-Si ya te cansaste entonces creo que te matare ya**

**Sasuke se sentía frustrado, no le importaba perder la vida, lo que le hacia enfurecer era que no había podido vengar a su rubio por lo que le había hecho.**

**-¡Muere Sasuke!**

**Sai preparo su puño para asestarle el ultimo golpe al peliazul, Sasuke cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable fin, el cual nunca llego, Sai se había detenido al sentir un poderoso chackra frente a el, Sasuke también se sorprendió, Naruto emanaba de su cuerpo un poderoso chackra rojo.**

**-"Naruto"**

**-¿Qu...que rayos es eso?**

**Los ojos del rubio se tornaron rojos, levanto la cabeza dirigiéndole a Sai una mirada de profundo odio, el moreno retrocedió leves pasos, no terminaba de comprender lo que le ocurría al chico.**

**-Es tu turno Sai, pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho.**

**Sai se puso a la defensiva, Sasuke seguía expectante.**

**-No permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Sasuke.**

**-¿Are?, por que lo defiendes ahora, ¿ya se te olvido lo que te hizo? ¿acaso lo perdonaras?**

**-Eso no importa ahora**

**-Claro que importa, entonces dime por que le ayudas.**

**-Por que...por que...lo amo**

**Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron enormemente, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

**-Jajajajajaja jamás había oído semejante idiotez, ¿dices que lo amas?, los dos son unos imbesiles, sin duda son tal para cual.**

**-¡URUSAIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Naruto dejo escapar una fuerte cantidad de chackra, rápidamente se formo el rasengan en su mano.**

**-Eso no te servirá contra mi, aunque tu golpe sea muy poderoso tu velocidad es pobre, no lograras alcanzarme.**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Naruto se abalanzaba sobre Sai.**

**-Te dije que no funcionaria**

**El moreno trato de saltar para esquivar el golpe, pero algo se lo impidió, Sasuke le había sujetado de los pies.**

**-¡Maldito suéltame!**

**Sasuke se limito a sonreír, Sai alcanzo a girar el rostro solo para ver a Naruto frente a el con el rasengan ya muy cerca de su cuerpo.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**El rasengan golpeo directamente a Sai, este salió disparado lejos por la fuerza del golpe.**

**-Naruto**

**Sasuke le observaba, Sai intento incorporarse pero no pudo, la herida en su estomago había sido demasiado profunda.**

**-¡Ku...so!**

**Sai cayo inconsciente al suelo, Naruto se encontraba respirando con dificultad, Sasuke dio un ultimo vistazo al rubio para después caer el también exhausto al suelo.**

**Sasuke yacía en el piso, la enorme perdida de sangre sumado a las innumerables daños que había sufrido no le permitían incorporarse.**

**-Me...siento...muy débil**

**El Uchiha cerro los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, casi como entre sueños veía acercarse al rubio caminando lentamente hacia el.**

**-"Naruto, mi Naruto, ¿has venido por mi? ¡que alegría! De seguro que esta preocupado por mi-Naruto se arrodillaba frente a el-tranquilo, no llores, se que será duro decirnos adiós, pero al menos permaneceré por siempre en tu corazón, se fuerte onegai Naruto...Naruto...yo " AUUUUUUUCHH!**

**-¡Que fuerte ni que nada, levántate Sasuke baka!-gritaba molesto el rubio**

**Sasuke se incorporo a como pudo sobandose la cabeza.**

**-¡Kuso! ¿por qué demonios me pegas? ¿no ves que estoy herido? y además...¿are? ¿no hable en voz alta o si?**

**-Escuche cada palabra.**

**-Naruto**

**-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso tonto! ¿me oyes? ¡no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera!**

**Naruto comenzó a llorar como un niño chiquito con ambas manos en el rostro.**

**-No vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por mi que no valgo nada, además ¿Qué haría si te perdiera Sasuke? ¡Dime! ¿snif...que haría?**

**-Naruto**

**-Me moriría...si algo te pasara me moriría Sasuke**

**El chico peliazul atrajo al rubio a su cuerpo estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Tranquilo, no llores, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, y por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no vales nada, para mi lo eres todo ¿me oyes?, soy yo quien se moriría si algo te pasara...mi amor...mi Naruto.**

**-Sasuke...snif...arigato...Sasuke**

**Ambos permanecieron abrazados, el cielo empezó a hacer de las suyas soltando una fuerte lluvia, Kakashi llegaba en esos momentos admirando la situación en la que se encontraban los chicos.**

**-"Gome, Naruto... Sasuke, tal vez debí ayudarlos, y probablemente fue una lección dura para ustedes, pero tenían que aprenderla de alguna manera, con lo orgullosos que son, jamás hubieran admitido sus sentimientos, espero que a partir de ahora sean felices"**

**El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, no pareciese que el día anterior hubiese llovido, parecía como si aquella lluvia hubiese llegado a limpiar todo lo malo en la vida de Naruto y Sasuke, para darles la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y ser felices.**

**Una enfermera en el cuarto del peliazul le ayudaba a preparar las maletas al chico, hacia casi dos semanas que había estado hospitalizado y por fin le daban de alta, el único inconveniente era el uso temporal de una muleta.**

**-¿Estas listo Sasuke?-preguntaba Kakashi desde fuera de la habitación**

**-Hai**

**Ambos shinobis salieron del cuarto, Kakashi tomo las maletas del moreno, mientras caminaban, el jounin no pudo evitar sacar el tema.**

**-Gome ...Sasuke**

**-¿Eh? ¿por qué?**

**-Yo fui el causante de todo, si no los hubiera cambiado de cuerpos a ti y a Naruto, esto no habría pasado.**

**-En eso tienes toda la razón**

**Kakashi se sorprendió con esto, bajo la mirada tratando de aceptar su culpabilidad.**

**-Si no nos hubieras cambiado de cuerpos nunca me habría enterado de la mala vida que llevaba Naruto, no habría podido enterarme de lo de Sai y darle su merecido, y sobre todo, no habría podido declararle mis sentimientos a Naruto, hubiera pasado mi vida entera tratando de imaginarme como hubiera sido mi relación con el, si me hubiese animado a decirle que lo amaba.**

**Kakashi volvía a sorprenderse, miro intrigado a su alumno.**

**-Mas bien...debería darte las gracias...Kakashi sensei**

**-Sasuke**

**El Uchiha le dirigió una sonrisa seca a su maestro, Kakashi hizo lo mismo, le alegraba que pese a todos los problemas vividos su alumno pensara de esa forma.**

**-Por cierto,¿qué paso con Sai?**

**-¡Ah cierto!, olvide decírtelo, ayer por fin le dieron su condena, pasara varios años en la prisión para shinobis.**

**Sasuke pestañeaba, mientras que en alguna parte Sai era trasportado a su nueva celda.**

**-Muy bien, esta será tu celda.**

**El guardia empujo al moreno al interior de aquel cuarto lúgubre para después marcharse, Sai chistaba los dientes, aun no comprendía como había podido pasarle eso, en eso una voz desde el fondo de la celda llamo su atención.**

**-Miren nada mas al nuevo prisionero**

**-Es guapo y no esta nada mal**

**Tres individuos se levantaban de sus camas, pese a que la habitación era pequeña Sai tendría de compañeros a aquellos tres.**

**-¡No se acerquen!**

**Los tres sujetos rodeaban al moreno, Saino pudo evitar entrar en pánico.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lamentablemente para Sai, aquella situación duraría.**

**Volviendo a Konoha, Sasuke se las apañaba bastante bien con el objeto de madera que le ayudaba a caminar, bajo ágilmente las escaleras, afuera en la sala de espera se encontraba Naruto.**

**-Sasuke baka tardaste mucho.**

**-Cállate usuratonkachi!**

**-Etto...mejor los dejo-Kakashi le dio al rubio las cosas de Sasuke-cuida bien de Sasuke Naruto**

**-HAI**

**Se había decidido que mientras la pierna sanaba, pasaría algunos días en casa del rubio.**

**Naruto y Sasuke se aproximaban lento a la casa, el rubio cargando las maletas y Sasuke simplemente caminado ayudado por su muleta.**

**-Hemos llegado Sasuke**

**El Uchiha dio un paso en falso, por poco caía de no ser por la intervención de Naruto que lo detuvo en el momento justo.**

**-Mira que eres baka Sasuke, por poco te caes.**

**-Claro que no, lo hice a propósito para que me sostuvieras en tus brazos.**

**La mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojas, Sasuke sonreía picaramente, de pronto Naruto soltó al peliazulado dejándolo caer bruscamente al piso.**

**-¡así que estabas fingiendo! Pues entonces cargaras tu las maletas-decía el rubio mientras soltaba las mochilas sobre el Uchiha.**

**Una vez que entraron, Sasuke se sorprendió de ver por primera vez la casa del rubio en perfecto orden y totalmente limpia, miro con extrañeza al rubio.**

**-¿Y ahora que pasa Sasuke?**

**-No, nada**

**El ´peliazul recordó que Kakashi le había comentado que al visitar a Naruto en su casa le había sorprendido verlo limpiar, a lo que este le contesto que se debía a que Sasuke se quedaría en su casa, el recordar esto le enterneció al Uchiha.**

**-Ven Sasuke siéntate aquí-decía Naruto señalando su cama**

**La casa del Uzumaki era pequeña y falta de muebles, aunque en realidad nunca había necesitado de mas.**

**-Sa...Sasuke ¿seguro de que quieres quedarte en mi casa?, Sakura también ofreció la suya y es mucho mas grande que la mía, seguro que ahí estarías mas cómodo.**

**-¿Me estas corriendo usuratonkachi?**

**-¡N...no es eso!...lo que pasa es que...**

**Naruto bajo la mirada, el Uchiha volteo interrogativo a ver la cama.**

**-¿Cómo nos arreglaremos para dormir dobe?**

**-¿Ah cierto!, etto...tu utilizaras la cama y yo dormiré en el piso. **

**-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿ves esto?**

**Sasuke señalo algo en lacama**

**-¿Nani?**

**Naruto se acerco un poco para poder ver, Sasuke aprovecho esto para tomarle del brazo y tumbarle en la cama.**

**-¿Qué haces Sasuke?**

**-¿Por qué no compartimos la cama, es pequeña, pero si nos rejuntamos mucho lograremos acomodarnos.**

**-¿Re...rejuntarnos?**

**-Hai, quizás tengamos que abrazarnos.**

**-¿Abrazarnos?**

**-Si, la cama es tan estrecha que será necesario, nuestros cuerpos se tocaran, lograremos sentir nuestra mutua respiración, estaremos tan cerca que escucharemos el latido de nuestro corazón**

**-¿Nu...nuestro corazón?**

**-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo dobe?**

**-¿Repetir? Digo no, claro que no...e...etto...**

**Naruto desvió la mirada, Sasuke tomo las muñecas del rubio y las aprisiono por encima de la cabecera de la cama.**

**-¡Que dem...!**

**Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke se había adueñado de sus labios, el beso del peliazul se fue profundizando poco a poco, lentamente fue bajando la camisa y pantalones del rubio con una mano, Naruto estaba asustado, no sabría su lograría tener relaciones con Sasuke, un horrible recuerdo abarcaba su mente, con cada caricia que daba el Uchiha, Naruto sentía un fuerte estremecimiento, cada gesto, cada movimiento, no podía evitar recordarle a Sai.**

**Sasuke comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de Naruto, el rubio se limito a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, aquella sensación, esa maldita sensación le hacia recordar la infame violación de la que había sido victima, no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.**

**-Sai...onegai yamete...**

**Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente, lentamente fue levantando la mirada hasta alcanzar a ver el rostro del rubio, Naruto se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, el peliazul se enfureció al saber que Naruto aun recordaba a ese bastardo de Sai**

**El peliazul se percato de los pequeños sollozos que dejaba escapar el rubio, su niño se encontraba llorando y temblando, Sasuke se puso a la altura del rostro del Uzumaki y cariñosamente le beso en la mejilla.**

**-Naruto, abre los ojos, soy yo...Sasuke**

**Naruto abría sus manos lentamente dejando ver su carita llorosa.**

**-Sasuke**

**-soy yo, ¿me ves?, no te haré daño**

**La carita del niño era una delicia, el miedo que reflejaba al tiempo que dejaba ver esa enorme inocencia que siempre lo caracterizo le hacia parecer un ángel ante el Uchiha, Sasuke tomo las manos del rubio y termino de apartarlas de su rostro.**

**-te amo, ¿comprendes eso? jamás ¿me oyes? jamás te lastimaría**

**-si...lo comprendo Sasuke...snif...arigato**

**Naruto se aferró en un fuerte abraso al Uchiha, Sasuke correspondió cariñosamente a ese gesto y hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio.**

**-Naruto, quiero hacerte mío, quiero borrar de tu cuerpo todo rastro de ese mal nacido de Sai, quiero que lo olvides y que de ahora en adelante seas solo mío, Naruto ¿estas dispuesto a entregarte a mi?**

**El rubio se encontraba sonrojado hasta la medula, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que Sasuke le quisiera de esa manera, por leves segundos se sintió la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra.**

**-Sasuke baka deja de hacer esas tontas preguntas,...(Naruto volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Sasuke)...te he pertenecido siempre**

**El peliazul sonrió levemente, las palabras de su rubio le hacían inmensamente feliz, tomo de la nuca al niño y comenzó a besarle, profundizo el beso al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto se encontraba en extremo sonrojado, era la primera vez que de verdad hacia el amor con alguien, el sentir así al Uchiha desnudo sobre el le provocaba una excitación enorme al tiempo que se sentía avergonzado.**

**Sasuke era en extremo cuidadoso, procuraba ir lento para no volver a asustar al niño, suavemente comenzó a lamer los pezones del rubio, rozándolos suavemente con su lengua haciéndolo estremecer.**

**-¡Ah Sasuke!**

**El peliazul paso una mano por debajo de la pierna del chico frotando su pene, Naruto en extremo excitado tomo de la nuca a Sasuke acariciando el cabello de este, el Uchiha fue bajando lentamente el rostro ubicándolo en la parte baja del rubio, con mucho cuidado comenzó a besar y a lamer el pene del chico.**

**-Sa...suke...no...**

**Naruto se limito a cerrar los ojos y tratar de concentrarse en que era Sasuke quien le estaba haciendo eso, el Uchiha era en extremo cuidadoso, levanto un poco el pene del rubio, para comenzar a lubricar la entrada que dentro de poco penetraría.**

**-¡Ah... Sasuke!**

**La excitación del rubio llegaba a su máximo, aun no podía creer que estaba haciendo el amor con Sasuke, el peliazul saco un frasco de su bolsillo.**

**--¿qué es eso Sasuke?**

**-Lubricante**

**-¿Lu...lubricante?**

**-¿Ya vamos a empezar otra vez?**

**-¿O sea que tenias planeado esto baka?**

**-Dobe, lo he tenido planeado prácticamente desde que te conozco, nunca salgo sin el, lo cargaba por si acaso.**

**-¿Por si acaso que?**

**Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente al oído del chico.**

**-Por si acaso...te apetecía hacer el amor conmigo**

**Naruto se coloreo de rojo, así que después de todo había sido correspondido desde hace mucho, solo que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirlo.**

**-Naruto...ahora te haré mío.**

**Sasuke tomo su pene y comenzó a frotarlo con un poco de lubricante.**

**-¡Mate Sasuke! No querrás de verdad meterme eso ¿o si?, es mas grande que la de Sai, me di cuenta cuando nos cambiamos de cuerp..**

**Naruto detuvo su comentario en el acto sonrojándose, Sasuke sonrió traviesamente.**

**-¿Cuándo nos cambiamos de cuerpos? ¿no que no habías visto nada usuratonkachi?**

**-E...etto...solo vi un poquito**

**-¿a si? Y...¿te gusto lo que viste?**

**Naruto volvía a sonrojarse, opto por desviar un poco la mirada.**

**-ha...hai**

**El peliazul volvía a sonreír, amaba esas reacciones tan encantadoras de Naruto**

**-si te gusto, entonces desde ahora es tuyo**

**-pero que rayos dices ¿estas loco?**

**-si...(Sasuke se acerco al oído del rubio para susurrarle)...pero por ti**

**Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, provocando que este emitiera leves gemiditos.**

**Lentamente coloco una mano en la parte baja del niño palpando su entrada.**

**-"Naruto"**

**Sasuke se había percatado que la entrada del chico estaba aun algo dañada, pese a las dos semanas que habían pasado y la intervención de Kyubi, aquella zona aun no sanaba del todo, Sasuke entonces detuvo sus caricias, pensó que seria mejor esperar, no quería hacerle mas daño al chico, Naruto se sorprendió y se incorporo un poco.**

**-¿Qué pasa Sauke?**

**-Nada, es solo que...creo que seria mejor no hacerlo ahora**

**Naruto miro extrañado al Uchiha, de pronto comprendió a que se refería, una tierna sonrisa se formo en sus labios.**

**-Onegai continua Sasuke**

**-Naruto**

**El chico rubio volvía a acomodarse en la cama traviesamente, aquella escena excitaba al peliazul, Naruto había abierto ligeramente sus piernas.**

**-Pero...estas...**

**Naruto movió la cabeza.**

**-Quiero hacerlo contigo Sasuke, entre mas rápido borres de mi cuerpo el recuerdo de Sai, mas pronto podré ser feliz, onegai...Sasuke**

**El Uchiha no podía negar que la oferta era extremadamente atractiva, suspiro un poco para después ubicarse sobre Naruto y acomodándose entre sus piernas.**

**-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres, pero te adviento que después de hacer esto ya no podrás escapar, serás mío para siempre.**

**-Ha...hai-contestaba Naruto algo avergonzado.**

**Sasuke acerco su pene a la entrada del chico y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, Naruto apretaba los dientes al tiempo que se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del peliazul, con el ultimo empujón para quedar delleno adentro Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido.**

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Naruto respiraba con dificultad, pequeñas lagrimitas escapaban de sus ojos, el Uchiha se acerco a su rostro secando las lagrimas con sus labios.**

**-tranquilo, no pasa nada**

**Naruto emitió una tierna sonrisa, volvió a aferrarse al cuello del Uchiha, Sasuke correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a envestir al rubio, primero lentamente, Naruto sentía un punzante dolor en su entrada, sentía que sus heridas volvían a abrirse nuevamente, Sasuke estaba consiente del dolor que sentía el rubio en ese momento.**

**-Naruto yo...**

**-Onegai sigue**

**Sasuke cerro los ojos, sus envestidas aumenteron en potencia.**

**-¡Aah...ah...ah...ah!!**

**Naruto entonces no pudo evitar soltar ligeros gemiditos, aunque ciertamente aquello le provocaba aun dolor, aquel era ya un dolor placentero, le estaba gustando ser penetrado por Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke**

**-Naruto**

**El Uchiha jalo al niño de manera que quedase sentado sobre el, lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas del rubio de arriba a abajo, en esa posición la penetración se había vuelto extremadamente profunda y placentera, Naruto lograba sentir A Sasuke hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.**

**Ambos chicos aumentaron la velocidad en sus movimientos, Naruto se apoyo en la cama para poder realizar el solo el trabajo, sus movimientos se volvieron desesperados, en esos momentos Naruto no anhelaba otra cosa que entregarse por completo a Sasuke, ya demasiado tiempo había soñado que el peliazul le poseía, y ahora al fin estaba pasando, el dolor salía sobrando.**

**-Na...ruto**

**A Sasuke le había excitado muchísimo ver que Naruto tomara el control y se estuviera auto penetrando, eso le daba total seguridad en que su niño comenzaba a sentirse seguro con el.**

**-Naruto...ya...**

**Sasuke había llegado al clímax, dejo escapar su semen en el interior del chico, Naruto hizo lo mismo en el abdomen del peliazul, Sasuke atrajo la nuca del chico a su pecho permaneciendo en su interior por un momento.**

**-Sasuke...onegai quédate conmigo, por favor nunca te vayas**

**-Dobe, aunque no lo pidieses es lo que aria, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi.**

**Naruto sonrió, acerco su cabeza a la de Sasuke plantándole un tierno beso en la boca, el Uchiha correspondió al gesto tomándole el de la nuca y profundizando el beso, Naruto entonces se separo un poco.**

**-Etto... creo que mejor yo duermo en el piso.**

**-De ninguna manera dobe**

**Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, ambos chico se dirigían a sus misiones diarias de Shinobis, al observarlos acercarse juntos la chica pelirrosada se sorprendía.**

**-¡Sasuke kun!**

**La chica corrió pasando de largo a Naruto, para después colgarse del cuello del Uchiha.**

**-¡OE!**

**-¿Te extrañe Sasuke kun? ¿ya estas mejor?**

**-Si, creo que si**

**-¡Yataaaaaaa! Tal ves después de la misión podemos ir por ahí y tomar un café ne**

**Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el frente, Naruto se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, ya ni siquiera hacia intento de saludar a Satura quien ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta.**

**-Mata Sakura, antes de comenzar con la misión hay algo sobre Naruto y yo que debo decirte**

**La chica se sorprendió, pero no mas que el rubio, ¿acaso Sasuke iba a contárselo?**

**-¿Algo que debes decirme? ¿qué es Sasuke kun?**

**-Bueno, mas que decirlo prefiero mostrártelo.**

**Sauke volteo a ver determinante a Naruto, el rubio comenzó a asustarse cuando el peliazul comenzó a aproximarse a el.**

**-Ma...mate Sasuke ¿qué vas a hacer?**

**Sasuke tomo de las muñecas al rubio y las aprisiono debajo para que el chico no pudiera evitarlo.**

**-Sa...Sasuke no hagas esto en frente de ella por fav...mmf**

**Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke se había adueñado de sus labios, plantándole un feroz beso, Sasuke comenzó a besarle deseperadamente arrinconando al niño en el barandal del puente, el peliazul se había acercado tanto al rubio que este prácticamente se recostaba en el barandal, claramente podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozando su entrepierna.**

**-¡SA...SAUKE KUN!**

**La chica pelirrosada tenia abierta la boca de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su adorado Sasuke estaba besando a alguien mas, y no solo eso, si no que ese alguien era Naruto, en primer lugar ellos eran hombres, en segundo lugar eran amigos y compañeros de equipo, en tercero eran hombres, en cuarto ¿por qué le prefería a el y no a ella?, y como quinto y mas importante ELLOS ERAN HOMBRES.**

**Sasuke tomo la nuca del rubio para profundizar mas el beso, Naruto aunque disfrutaba de aquel gesto intentaba envanamente de quitarse al Uchiha de encima, creía que era demasiado para la pelirrosada.**

**Sasuke por fin se despegaba del chico, dirigió una mirada rápida a la chica.**

**-Sakura, Naruto y yo somos pareja, y para tu información ayer me demostró su amor entregándose a mí**

**Tanto Naruto como Sakura permanecían estáticos, la chica por la reciente revelación en gusto sexuales de su amado, y el rubio por la falta de discreción y vergüenza de Sasuke.**

**-Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso podemos continuar con la misión.**

**Sasuke se retiraba tranquilamente de ahí, dejando a ambos chicos como estatuas.**

**-"Naruto, probablemente debido a lo que ese maldito de Sai te dijo e hizo pasar hayas perdido un poco de tu alegría y entusiasmo, por eso no saludaste a Satura ¿o me equivoco?, antes no te preocupaba que ella no respondiese a tu gesto, tu de todos modos lo hacías, pero no te preocupes, yo are que poco a poco vayas recobrando tu gusto por la vida, ya lo veras Naruto...serás feliz quieras o no, de eso me encargo yo"**

**Sasuke terminaba este pensamiento con una leve sonrisa, en esos momentos llegaba su sensei.**

**-Bien chicos, que bueno que llegaron, hoy no abr misiones, el día de hoy realizaremos algunos combates de prueba**

**-¿combates de prueba Kakashi sensei?-preguntaba Naruto**

**-Hai, eso dije**

**-Que aburrido, yo me regreso a casa**

**-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, pero quien participe hoy en los entrenamientos vivirá una muy buena experiencia para convertirse en Hokague**

**Naruto regreso sobre sus mismos pasos**

**-¿Ontoni?**

**-Hai, pero no te detengo mas puedes irte**

**-De ningún modo, empecemos ya**

**Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio quien yacía con fuegos en los ojos.**

**-"Este dobe nunca cambiara, creo que no fue necesaria mi intervención"-pensaba Sasuke con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.**

**Ahora después de todos los problemas que Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido que superar por fin una nueva etapa de su vida comenzaba, una en la que ambos estarían juntos al fin.**

**FIN**

**Notas: Bueno, así es como llega a su fin esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado (y si no, ya saben a donde mandar sus quejas, sugerencias o cartas bombas), tu cállate baka, además las lectoras no saben donde vivo (ah pues faltaba mas, yo se las diré, es el 94 3 dela calle...ught!) decías?? Ah! Gomenasai, se que varias veces los hice esperar por actualización, de verdad lo siento, pero ahora por fin podrán librarse de mi ne?? Bueno al menos en este fic, porque han de saber que sigo y seguiré escribiendo (Nooooooooooooo!!) que dijiste? (nada, que esta bien que seas tan buena escritora) ah mas te vale, etto...me aria mucha ilusión que se animaran a dejarme un ultimo review en esta historia, no se por que, pero me deprime un poco terminar un fic, es la segunda vez que me pasa, siento como si me despidiera de todos mis lectores, pero bueno, antes de ponerme a llorar me ggustaríadarles las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia, de verdad me encantaron sus lindísimos comentarios n n , onegai no dejen de apoyarme ne?? Y bueno, como que me voy despidiendo (vaya, hasta que entendiste) que? (na...da) ah, bueno chavos y chavas me despido de ustedes, vean mucho yaoi, todo el que puedan ne?? me voy por que tengo una reunioncita por ahí con Kishimoto para discutir si se introduce yaoi a la serie o no, el dice que no, pero yo me encargo de convencerlo – n , Les mando muchísimos besos y sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**


End file.
